<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loony &amp; Strangelove by DeeNOss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821119">Loony &amp; Strangelove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNOss/pseuds/DeeNOss'>DeeNOss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeNOss/pseuds/DeeNOss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A young couple travelled vastly throughout England in search for answers. A birthmark that meant a fate was on the infant of the couple. An innocent baby who was the victim of an attack by the Dark Lord. The couple were lucky to escape when they did, but only barely. The only safe place was home which was another seven kilometers from out of the city where they were attacked. Unbeknownst to anyone, in an hour's time, the Dark Lord would disappear for ten years and return to finish what he started all those years ago. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What will we do, Leviticus? The Dark Lord is coming for us. Is there no-one that can aid us?" The young mother asked in distress as she held her infant to her bosom. </em>
</p>
<p><em>"No, Mia. That would only endanger anyone else. We must protect our son. He </em>will <em>come. And we shall await his arrival." Her husband answered strictly as he held onto his wand tightly in case of an attack while they were on board the local locomotive. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>The woman gulped and looked down at her sleeping infant and shivered. "Is this truly our fate? At the hands of a lunatic? Our son cursed with this deformity for the rest of life: bullied and ridiculed for his appearance, no girl to love him or no friend to comfort him; no parent to feed him, cloth him, bathe him?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The birthmark means something, Mia." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What do you mean?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's a soul mark, meaning he is destined to find his other half." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"And how will he know who she is?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He won't. Not yet, at least. As long as they don't give up on each other, they'll live. Because... if they do, they'll die." He explained gravely. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She nodded in understanding of what destiny their son was bestowed with and accepted that if sacrificing her life meant that he would live, she would gladly do so. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As their time drew nearer, death only tempered with their souls. The mere thought of the Dark Lord alone ailed them. Death taunted them as the couple sat in their living room with their son wrapped in a blanket, hidden in a cupboard while they held hands, one last time, sharing a moment of embrace before they were struck down by an Unforgiving Curse. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With the deed done, a mere passerbyer came across the deserted home upon noticing the front door wide open. They daringly ventured inside to find the bodies of Leviticus and Mia Strangelove lying side by side, hand in hand, stiff and pale. The crying of an infant snapped the stranger out of their trance to find the infant in a cupboard, crying for their mother's comfort. Taking the baby would mean responsibility to ensure the child grew up right, not knowing the fate of his birth parents until the time was right. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Ten years later... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Teaching him the ways how a woman works was essential should something bad happen to his mother. After all, (Y/n) had been living with his adoptive mother, Demelza Bryce, had been very beneficial, despite her refusing to allow him to leave the house. However, Demelza felt like a mother again. And teaching wizardry to her was an impediment for a normal life. <br/><br/></p><p>After an hour and a half of gardening, young (Y/n) suddenly had a desire to eat. Luckily for him, a fresh red apple hung underneath a large tree on a hill that overlooked his home where he and Demelza lived. It provided plenty of shade and fresh fruit should one stray to hunger quickly. There was just one problem: the apple was far too high for (Y/n) to grab it. So he tried jumping. Failed once, failed twice, failed thrice. Disappointed with his lack of effort, he had an idea: to climb the tree. It might've been a thick tree, but he managed to get his footing and stuck his fingers in holes in the tree that allowed him to scale it up to the branch holding the apple. (Y/n) had yet to realise how high he was off the ground and how painful the fall would be if he shifted his weight the wrong way or if the branch snapped. Slowly, (Y/n) crawled closer and closer to the apple that he had his eyes staring upon. The scraping of his body on the branch not only dirtied his clothes, but also ripped his clothes, which would surely upset Demelza. Unbeknownst to (Y/n), she was watching him the whole time, pressured with how to approach the boy. Yes, she has lost her temper at him, but upon every mistake (Y/n) makes, he learns quickly not to make that mistake again. </p><p>"(Y/n) Leviticus Strangelove! Just what do you think you are doing?! Get down from there this instant, young man!" Demelza boomed her voice in frustration and fright over (Y/n)'s safety. </p><p>Hearing Demelza yell his full name certainly scared (Y/n) stiff. In this situation, (Y/n) shook and rolled underneath the tree branch, hanging on for dear life as Demelza became frightened and rushed over towards (Y/n) as he began to lose his grip. Demelza fiddled the pocket of her apron for her wand but realised that she left it inside the house. </p><p>"I'm slipping!" (Y/n) cried as the strength in his hands began to falter. </p><p>"I'll catch you!" Delemza exclaimed and reached her arms out to catch the ten year-old hanging on for dear life. </p><p>(Y/n) looked down and nodded, "I trust you!" and let go. </p><p>Demelza caught the boy in her arms and immediately put him on his feet and struck his cheek for putting himself in harms way, only to kneel down on both knees and pulled him into a tight hug. </p><p>"Don't you ever, <em>ever </em>do that again. Understand me (Y/n)?" Demelza said strictly, holding (Y/n) by his shoulders and gave him a stern look. </p><p>He nodded friskly and pouted. "Yes, mama." </p><p>"Come here, child." She sighed and hugged (Y/n) softly and kissed the cheek she slapped him before grabbing him by his waist and lift him high up off his feet just in arms reach of the apple and took it. </p><p>"Thank you, mama." </p><p>"We won't do that ever again, now will we?" </p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>As the two headed inside, (Y/n) headed to his room to change clothes as the ones he wor were dirty and ripped. No use to him anymore. Suddenly, (Y/n) heard shouting. Something loud banged, startling the boy to jump as he exited his room and crept into the living room where he spotted Demelza confronted by a woman with thick, shining black hair, long eyelashes and heavily hooded eyes. She had a strong jaw, thin lips, shark-like teeth and all she wore was black. The mysterious woman was yelling irately at Demelza like she'd done the woman wrong, though the two had never met before until now, as the stranger's purpose was a mere coincidence. The woman drew her wand and casted a spell, causing immense pain within Demelza as she failed to reach the wand lying on the bench beside the knives and cheese grater. It irked (Y/n) to watch Demelza get tortured while the woman was laughing sadistically enough as she enjoyed watching Demelza's suffering. </p><p>The two made eye contact, to which Demelza quickly broke away and stared at the stranger who'd temporarily ceased torturing her to apply another curse after Demelza verbally cursed the woman known as Bellatrix LeStrange before she puppeteered Demelza to retrieve a knife that she used to slit her own throat with a twisted smiled that she left as she bled out on the floor, choking for life as her life seemed from her body. (Y/n) hid from sight and covered his mouth with his hands, resisting the desire to cry, though tears were already doing their job. </p><p>With Demelza's murderer gone, (Y/n) could do nothing but mourn as the smile on Demelza's face had broken, leaving her eyes wide open with fresh blood seeping from her neck. (Y/n) brushed his fingers down her face to close her eyes and buried his face on her stomach and let it all out. </p><p>After burying Demelza with her wand underneath the tree they were under previously, (Y/n) heard an owl hoot, catching his attention to the bird flying to the branch that the red apple once hung from with a letter in between its beak. It opened its mouth, dropping the letter into his care, to which he noticed his name and address written on the front and opened it up, only for the letter to be possessed and was read in someone's voice. </p><p><em>"</em><em>Hogwarts School</em> <em>of Witchcraft and Wizardry </em></p><p>
  <em>Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear (Y/n), </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 22nd. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress <br/><br/></em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>UNIFORM</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First-year students will require:</em>
  <em>1. Three sets of plain work (black)<br/></em>
  <em>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br/></em>
  <em>3. One pair of protective gloves ( hide or similar)<br/></em>
  <em>4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>COURSE BOOKS </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>All students should have a copy of each of the following</em>
  <em>:</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)</b> </em>
  <em>by Miranda Goshawk </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>A History of Magic</b> b</em>
  <em>y Bathilda Bagshot </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Magical Theory</b> </em>
  <em>by Adalbert Waffling </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>A Beginner's Guide</b> to Transfiguration </em>
  <em>by Emeric Switch </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>One Thousand Magical Herbs</b> <b>and Fungi</b> by Phyllida Spore </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Magical Drafts and Potions</b> by Arsenius Jigger </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them </b>by Newt Scamander </em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection </b>by Quentin Trimble</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
  <em>
    <b>OTHER EQUIPMENT</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>1 wand <br/></em>
  <em>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br/></em>
  <em>1 set glass or crystal phials<br/></em>
  <em>1 telescope <br/></em>
  <em>1 set brass scales</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS</em>
</p><p>
  <em>ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK</em>
</p><p>
  <em><br/>Yours sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions" </em>
</p><p><br/>"Hogwarts? I have to send that owl in five days! That's in two weeks!" (Y/n) read aloud as he went over the letter again. </p><p>As (Y/n) headed back to his house, he stopped after entering through the front door and ran his eyes around the living room to the kitchen where blood was cleaned up through (Y/n)'s hard effort. Though his mother-figure was gone, the guilt that dwelled him suddenly vanished as his curiosity got the better of him to look around Demelza's room where he found her favourite silver necklace that had a red ruby on it and a letter. </p><p>
  <em>"Dearest (Y/n), </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It pains me to write this rather than tell you, but if you are reading this, then I am dead. I have prepared you for this moment ever since you could physically handle yourself for my life had been destined to end sooner than you'd think. Perhaps at wands end of a Death Eater or maybe from my frail age or sickness. Regardless, what I am about to tell you will be horrifying as the origin of your birthmark is something which to this day I still fail to understand, but I hope you'll find out what it means. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your parents were murdered on the evening of September in 1981 in the heart of London near Trafalgar Square. An evil sorcerer known as the Dark Lord, but uncommonly known as Voldemort, killed them. I found you in a cupboard, crying as I was just on my way home from a friend's place for a cup of tea. You may find her now here in the next town under the alias, Eugene Crowe. He shall support you whence I pass on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Use the knowledge I have taught you to survive, (Y/n), as I pray to Merlin that you get accepted into Hogwarts. It's a school for magic-folk like me and you. Yes, you are a wizard, (Y/n). There is so much more for you to learn. I am so, so proud of you, my child. Though we are not related by blood, I love you as my own son. Find Eugene and he shall help you, for he shall openly welcome you with open arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love always, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Demelza Bryce" </em>
</p><p><br/>(Y/n) stood silently as he kissed the letter which he folded and stuffed in a bag he'd prepared earlier packed with food and water that would sustain him once he began his journey to find Eugene Crowe. Losing Demelza took its toll on (Y/n) mentally, but he was prepared for the challenges ahead. He had to find Eugene and send that letter to Hogwarts before buying the essentials on the list. Eugene would help. (Y/n) had hope. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heading into town would take hours for (Y/n) to get there, which is why he was quick to consume as much water and fruit to keep his energy up. As the sun began to dawn, (Y/n) was already tired from walking, even though just over another two hills, he'd arrive in town. So he pushed himself by putting every ounce of willpower to getting over the two hills before arriving in town where the moon was already rising and less people were about on the streets that quickly became isolated with barely a person about except hooded strangers lurking around corners, hoping to sell narcotics for some money. <br/><br/></p><p>A pub was raucous and filled with happy patrons drinking in glee, which to (Y/n) seemed like the best place to ask for Eugene Crowe. As he approached the pub, three men were roughly thrown out the door where a tall bald, bearded man in a red shirt and black pants towered on the steps with his arms crossed. </p><p>"And don'tcome back!" The man's voice boomed fiercely at the three men who got up and cowered away. </p><p>Both the man and (Y/n) met eye contact, to which the man instantly dropped his tough guy act and became humble before the ten year-old (Y/n). </p><p>"What are you doing out here, son? Don't you know it's dangerous for a kid to be walking about on his own?" He asked concerningly and knelt on one knee. </p><p>"Are you Eugene Crowe?" (Y/n) asked so sweetly that it made the man want to melt at the boy's innocent behaviour. </p><p>"Why, no. That's my brother. I'm Harold. C'mon, son. I'll take you to him. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" He answered and offered (Y/n) his hand. </p><p>"(Y/n) Leviticus Strangelove." (Y/n) answered with a smile and took the man's hand and let him escort (Y/n) inside the pub where folk had mostly gone to the left side of the pub where a man violently played a guitar beside a man playing a piano whilst standing. </p><p>Harold escorted (Y/n) upstairs to an office which belonged to Eugene Crowe, the man (Y/n) was looking for. Eugene shared an exact likeness with his twin brother, except one was bald and one had some hair but with the sides shaved with a tail on the back of his head, as well as his facial hair shaved to mutton chops. He was also wearing glasses that squeezed on his nose while Eugene wrote on some papers at a desk until his attention was brought to his brother and the young boy before him. </p><p>"Ach. Harold. Who's this you've brought with ye?" Eugene inquired and smiled as he leaned back in his chair and removed his spectacles, revealing a Scottish accent about him. </p><p>"This, dear brother of mine, is (Y/n) Leviticus Strangelove," Harold answered in a clear English voice and gently pushed (Y/n) to approach Eugene. </p><p>Eugene leaned over his desk and smiled widely at the boy. "What can I do fer ye, (Y/n)?" He asked in a hush voice like he was talking behind his brother's back. </p><p>"I was told you could help me." </p><p>"And who, may I ask, has been doin' the askin'?" </p><p>"I'm told you knew her: Demelza Bryce." (Y/n) answered confidently and produced the letter he found along with the necklace. </p><p>" 'Knew', you say, lad? Did I hear you correctly?" Eugene asked curiously and took the letter but was yet to read its contents. </p><p>"That's right." (Y/n) nodded hesitantly. </p><p>Eugene then equipped his glasses on his face and opened the letter that was stuffed in (Y/n)'s bag. After two minutes of silence, Eugene covered his mouth with his hands and leaned back in his seat, slowly removing his glasses with a shocked expression like he'd seen a ghost. </p><p>"You gave her a proper burial, I assume?" Eugene muttered, awestruck upon discovering Demelza's passing. </p><p>"She was murdered." (Y/n) said, only for Eugene to jump up from his seat and looked down at the boy frightfully. </p><p>"Who? Who did this?" Eugene muttered icily, shaken by (Y/n)'s words.  </p><p>(Y/n) briefly looked away and glanced at nothing before looking back at Eugene and frowned, "A woman called Bellatrix. LeStrange?" </p><p>"LeStrange..." Eugene whispered, shocked to his core. </p><p>Harold was in no same state as he lived a normal Muggle life but chad some fair knowledge of the wizarding world thanks to his brother Eugene who grew up a wizard alongside Demelza. </p><p>"I will help you, son. With every fiber in me body, I will help ye. But you dinne need to worry. Harold can look after the pub while I go with you to Diagon Alley." Eugene swore a mental promise to uphold Demelza's wishes as he saw it as his oath to serve the wizarding world in any shape or form. </p><p>"How can I ever repay you?" (Y/n) asked, humbled by his show of support. </p><p>"No need, laddy. I'll tell ye all about Hogwarts and yer essentials on the way. Harold, send a letter to Minerva. Tell 'er about Demelza and young (Y/n) here. She'll understand the circumstances." Eugene said as he got up from his seat once again and approached an extinguished fireplace with a pot of black power that which he used and told (Y/n) to head inside and say the words, 'Diagon Alley!' loudly and strongly and to throw the power down which would teleport him to Diagon Alley. </p><p>Nervously, (Y/n) took some powder and yelled the words, "Diagon Alley!" and was eaten up by green fire, transporting him to Diagon Alley.  </p><p>(Y/n) slid out of a fireplace into a completely different room with Eugene right behind him on two feet as he and (Y/n) found themselves in a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Astounded by the travel, (Y/n) looked around as he and Eugene exited the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley, where they would shop for (Y/n)'s essentials on the letter he had on his person. Purchasing all the books was easy since the two had come in a week early before a horde of new students would desperately purchase the essentials as well as the clothing and a cauldron, telescope, brass scales and crystal phials. The wand, however, was tricky. The user doesn't choose the wand, the wand chooses them. </p><p>"A wand? Well, you want Ollivander's. Ain't no place better. Why don't ye go inside fer yerself. I've got some mail to send out." Eugene informed (Y/n) before parting ways. </p><p>(Y/n) entered Ollivander's and found the store vacant excluding the loopy-looking man with a knee-long brown coat and puffy while hair standing on a sliding ladder that which he used to access all sorts of wands. </p><p>"Ah... I was wondering when I'd be seeing you, Mr Strangelove." The man said keenly and used the ladder to disappear from sight. </p><p>"H-How do you know my name?" (Y/n) stammered as the man quickly came back with five different cases. </p><p>"Seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first ones. I know everyone that comes in and out of here, Mr Strangelove. And... one of these, should be... yours." He said and placed the five cases on his desk, spread out in a line. </p><p>Ollivander opened up the first case and handed (Y/n) the wand. He took it and looked at the old man blankly, only for Ollivander to command the boy to test the wand. With a swish of the wand, several boxes toppled over in the back. </p><p>"Apparently not." Ollivander said to himself and put the wand back in its case before opening the second. </p><p>(Y/n) admired the wand before he flicked it, causing a vase to burst. </p><p>"No! No, definitely not! No matter." </p><p>(Y/n) tested the third, which resulted in a flower bursting into flames. Upon the fourth's test, (Y/n) braced for something else to get destroyed, when he suddenly felt a sense of awe and thrill. </p><p>"Very curious..." Ollivander croaked in fascination. </p><p>"Sorry, sir. But what's curious?" (Y/n) asked politely. </p><p>"I remember every one I've ever sold, Mr Strangelove. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave two feathers. Just. Two. It is curious that <em>you </em>should be destined for this wand when it's brother, gave Harry Potter his scar." </p><p>"Harry Potter? The Boy Who Lived?" </p><p>Ollivander nodded with pursed lips. </p><p>"A-And who owned that wand?" </p><p>Ollivander inhaled sharply and became insecure as he spoke softly until he was whispering. "We do not speak his name. The wand chooses the wizard, Mr Strangelove. It's not always clear why, but... I think it <em>is </em>clear: that we can expect great things from you. After all, He Who Must Not Be Named, did great things - terrible, things! - but great..." </p><p>(Y/n) gulped. "How much for the wand?" </p><p>"For you, Mr Strangelove, Thirty-five Gallons." Ollivander answered, smiling. </p><p>"I'm guessing this is the best deal you've given someone for a phoenix feather then?" </p><p>He chuckled and put the wand back in its case and handed it to (Y/n). "Happy travels, Mr Strangelove. But be warned: love can be a very powerful thing; embrace it, or death shall embrace you." </p><p>At that, (Y/n) exited Ollivander's, bewildered at the owner's charismatic behaviour before going to the post office to find Eugene, who was already waiting for (Y/n) outside said post office. </p><p>"Ah, (Y/n!)" Eugene greeted the (h/c) boy with a great big smile. "Got everything you need?" </p><p>"Everything but a pet." (Y/n) answered, he remembered the idea for an owl, cat or toad upon exiting Ollivander's with his band new wand. </p><p>"Easy peasy. What you need, my boy, is an owl." </p><p>"An owl?" (Y/n) questioned. </p><p>"Well, why not?!" Eugene asked in offence. </p><p>"N-Nothing." (Y/n) stuttered, frightened by his cry. </p><p>Eugene chuckled and ruffled (Y/n)'s hair and called the boy to follow him around before they headed back to Eugene's pub with all of (Y/n)'s belongings that he would be needing for the trip to Hogwarts. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>One week later... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>The train station was filled with travellers coming in and out of King's Cross Station. Eugene and (Y/n) were there so they could go to a magical station for wizards and witches called Platform 9 3/4: the only train that would take new witches and wizards near Hogwarts, but then to travel on boats to Hogwarts itself. Being nervous was an understatement. (Y/n) was downright terrified down to his bones. So many kids of his age saying their goodbyes to their parents and parents bidding farewell and good luck to their young going to school for the first time. But that wasn't what (Y/n) was afraid of. </p><p>"Are ya ready, (Y/n)?" Eugene asked (Y/n) as he knelt on one knee with his hand on (Y/n)'s shoulder. </p><p>"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" (Y/n) chuckled nervously. </p><p>"You'll do just fine. The important thing is to make friends. Don't be a loner or a wanderer. Why don't ye find a room to sit in an' make friends with them other kids?" Eugene suggested. 'You'd better hurry now. Train'll be leaving in a minute. Good luck m' boy. I'll meet ye back here by the end of the year." </p><p>"Thank you Eugene. I'm eternally grateful for what you've done for me for the past two weeks." (Y/n) said humbly. </p><p>"It was my pleasure. Now go on, now." </p><p>(Y/n) nodded and took his luggage on board the train and wandered around the carriages for somewhere to sit. Unfortunately, not many were willing to allow a spot of vacancy to the ten year-old boy. (Y/n) ended up wandering around for fifteen minutes when suddenly, he spotted a woman with a trolley full of lollies his way. </p><p>"Do you have some place to sit?" A sweet, soft feminine voice jumped the question at (Y/n), causing him to be startled and spun around and noticed a pretty girl before him. </p><p>The girl had straggly, shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows and protuberant silvery eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look. In other words, (Y/n) was captivated by the girl, possibly already finding a likeness for her. </p><p>"N-N-No, miss. (Y/n) Strangelove." (Y/n) stuttered and shook his head quickly, introducing himself to the girl. </p><p>"Luna. Luna Lovegood. I like your birthmark, (Y/n). It really shows something about you." She answered in a small voice. </p><p>"Really? Thank you." </p><p>"You can sit with me if you like? Nobody seems to want to sit with me." She offered directly, though indirectly, she was not bothered at all by people avoiding her for some strange reason. </p><p>"I'd appreciate that very much, Luna." </p><p>Luna turned around and had (Y/n) follow her to their seat where (Y/n) had put his stuff on a shelf above them where they sat quietly, fondly staring at one another before (Y/n) broke the silence to befriend Luna. </p><p>"Interesting necklace you got there." (Y/n) cleared his throat and put his hand on his face, keeping his thumb and index finger away from his mouth as he spoke. </p><p>Luna looked down at it and showed it more closely to (Y/n). "It's a charm, actually. Keeps away the nargles." </p><p>"N-Nargles? What, pray tell, are those?" </p><p>"They're like pixies, but they hang around mistletoe's. But it's the wrackspurts you've to watch out for. My father published his article called the <em>Quibbler</em>- have you read the <em>Quibbler</em><em>? </em>- it has so many mythical creatures nobody's discovered, though I believe in them. So does daddy.." Luna answered and tied her hair into a ponytail as she rambled. </p><p>To (Y/n), when she spoke, she sounded distant but dreamy, like he could listen to her all day. It was at this point that (Y/n) suddenly found himself fascinated with the creatures Luna listed and explained to (Y/n). The voice of the trolley lady diverted their attention from one another to the lady offering sweets to them. Luna politely declined and so did (Y/n), seeing as how he told Luna he didn't want to have any sweets so he could stay healthy, whereas he just wasn't in the mood for them. <br/><br/></p><p>For the entire ride on the train, Luna and (Y/n) adopted a friendship between the two, which unbeknownst to them, was only the beginning of their wonderful life together so long they did not give into envy, lust, avarice, pride or anger. Upon their arrival at the station, an irregularly sized bearded man awaited the children dressed in their robes, departing the train with their luggage and assembled on boats while their luggage would be delivered to Hogwarts ahead of them as the newcomers were to assemble in the Great Hall. </p><p>Luna and (Y/n) stuck together the entire time on their way to Hogwarts, from where they met one of the professors who commanded them all to be silent as they waited for the moment to have them enter the Great Hall. It was a thrill for them to be in Hogwarts. Less so, that there would be four different houses to be in: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Griffindor. The professor who led the new students in the Hall had headed to the very front with a scroll that which they would call out the students' names one by one and sit on a stool with a hat on it. All the students gathered at the front, all of whom were huddling up, anxiously awaiting their place in their new house. </p><p>"Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," the professor in a green coat announced to the children where a man well into his eighties rose up from his center seat along the row of professors. </p><p>"I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce: the first years, please note; that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you, that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you." Headmaster Dumbledore addressed the assembly of students. </p><p>The professor in the green coat opened the scroll and brought the first-years' attention back onto her. "When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." </p><p>The professor called upon the first student who walked up, full of agitation as they sat on the stool with the hat placed on their head which suddenly sprung to life, announcing proudly the name of their new house, to which that very house as well as the staff cheered and accepted the first year into their house. One by one, the first years were sorted into their houses, it was (Y/n)'s turn. </p><p>As soon as the Sorting Hat was placed on (Y/n)'s head, he instantly wished mentally that he would be put with Luna, seeing as how she's the only person so far who accepted him as her friend. "Hmm... interesting... very interesting... plenty of courage, I see. A very strong mind, however... Talent. Plenty of fealty, plenty of honour... But where to put you? Perhaps... RAVENCLAW!!" </p><p>With a sigh of relief, (Y/n) made his way to his new house with his new fellow allies in Ravenclaw cheering him on as he took his seat in between two older girls. As everyone piped down, (Y/n) honed his ears as Luna was called up next and placed into Ravenclaw. The students in Ravenclaw gave Luna plenty of cheer, but (Y/n) felt it wasn't very deserving for his new best friend as she sat right opposite (Y/n) with a simple smile that appeared as a reassurance for (Y/n) who cared about her. As the ceremony went on, the staff were introduced to the first years and that they would be receiving their classes upon their arrival to their common rooms after they had a feast. </p><p>"I hope there's pudding." Luna commented amongst the clamouring of the other students. </p><p>But only (Y/n) caught on to what she said and raised his voice loud enough for Luna to hear. "I see anything <em>but </em>pudding! It's a free buffet! Dig in!" </p><p>After dinner, each house Prefect escorted their house to their common room. Some of the other students tried chatting with Luna, but her strange behaviour scared them off with how weird they found her, a nickname quickly circulated within the house, much to (Y/n)'s dismay. </p><p>There was much to comment about about the Ravenclaw common room: the Ravenclaw Tower was located on the west side of the castle: the entrance was a door at the top of a tightly winding spiral staircase that lead up from the fifth floor. A door with a talking bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle asked for a password, which only Ravenclaw students would know as Pig Snout. The common room was decorated in House colours - blue and bronze silk wall hangings, in this case, and a midnight-blue carpet decorated with stars. There were bookcases, tables, and chairs, and opposite the entrance were two doors leading to the boys dormitories and the girls dormitories, with a plinth on with a life-size statue in white marble of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her diadem in recognition of their house idol. </p><p>The boys' dorm was magically expanded to suit all the boys in the house which was the same for the girls' dorm. (Y/n) was seated in between fellow students, Terry Boot and Michael Corner, both of whom had befriended (Y/n) to the (h/c) boy's surprise as he strongly believed his birthmark would scare everyone away as (Y/n) had heard people talking behind his back about his birthmark the same way those in Ravenclaw called Luna 'Loony'. </p><p>"So, (Y/n), where are you from?" Terry asked (Y/n) politely as he sat on top of his bed as he finished reading his lessons for tomorrow. </p><p>"I was originally from London, but I moved into the country-side in Great Yarmouth." (Y/n) answered quickly as the subject was far too personal for Terry to be drawing onto. </p><p>"Why'd you move?" </p><p>(Y/n) found himself hesitating to answer as memories of Demelza began to conjure up, causing him to be overwhelmed with emotion but still fought to put on a straight face despite his eyes beginning to water. "It was not my decision. My parents were murdered. I don't know who did it. But there was a woman who found me as an infant. She took me in and raised me as her own son. Only two weeks ago, she died when someone placed a spell on her that made her sli--kill herself..." </p><p>"Sorry for your loss, man." Michael consoled (Y/n) by sharing his grief empathetically. </p><p>(Y/n) nodded as tears began to roll down his face. Kindly enough, Michael produced a handkerchief for (Y/n) to use to wipe his eyes. (Y/n) thanked him and felt his emotions easing up when one of the other boys boldly approached and spoke to (Y/n) in a demanding tone. </p><p>"Hey, Red Eye. What's up with you and that Loony girl?" The boy questioned (Y/n) like he was under interrogation by his house's bully. </p><p>On account of (Y/n)'s birthmark being a huge blotch over his left eye and up on his forehead. This was a first for (Y/n), and already he dreaded how the rest of his school career would go. </p><p>"That's not nice, Cal." Terry told the raven-haired boy boldly and rose up off his bed so he was ready to fight the boy called Cal if it came to it.</p><p>"So? Who cares what you think!?" Cal barked at Terry, raising his arms up to show he was ready for a fight. </p><p>"Enough!" A third voice jumped in, booming over the two boys that were inches away from detention. </p><p>Everyone cocked their heads at the Prefect standing at the door to the boys dorm where some girls could be seen behind him, watching the Prefect warn the boys not to proceed with their arguing or else they'd be reported to Professor Flitwick. The warning came hard on the boys as Cal wouldn't dare cross the line again. Not after a week at the most. The boys settled, and shortly after, all had fallen asleep for their first night at Hogwarts. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where is the boy...?" A voice moaned, hissing in a demanding satisfaction that ailed those a the receiving end of the interrogation. </p><p>"We'll never tell you." A male voice said boldly in refusal to comply with the other person's command. </p><p>The first voice breathed softly before striking a haughty laugh and snarled a spell that struck down the man. </p><p>"NO! LEVITICUS!!" A woman screamed in anguish. </p><p>The dark figure moaned like they'd been smoking that badly affected their voice. "And you, my dear, tell me where you hid the boy? Do not lie to me. Or you shall meet a fate worse than death." </p><p>"I will never tell you! You'll just have to kill me!" The woman denied, bravely accepting death if it meant protecting the location of her son. </p><p>"Mia, Mia... You could have had so much more." The voice tisked in disappointment. </p><p>"Tom?" She muttered before her life ended with a hollowed scream. </p><p>(Y/n) jumped awake, panting heavily as sweat dripped down his entire body. The sun was up and not a single person was around except for him and Luna. </p><p>"L-Luna?! What are you doing in here?! This is the boys dorm!" (Y/n) exclaimed and breathed deeply to calm his rhythm. </p><p>Luna merely twinkled a smile at him, completely disregarding the fact that she was in the room of the opposite sex without any embarrassment whilst being so carefree. "I know. I was waiting for you when I woke up before everyone else. When I realised that you weren't up when all the boys were, I came in and checked on you and found you experiencing a nightmare. How was it?" </p><p>(Y/n) gulped and openly described the nightmare to his friend. "S-S-Strange. There were people there: three. A man and a woman..." </p><p>"Who was the other person?" Luna inquired curiously as she sat at the feet of (Y/n)'s bed. </p><p>"I don't know. The woman said a man's name: Tom. But I suspect that the people that he murdered were my parents." </p><p>Luna furrowed her brows, her forehead creasing as she stared at (Y/n) in confusion. "What makes you say that?" </p><p>"When I was a baby, a woman found me where I used to live in London and raised me herself. Two weeks ago, a woman called Bellatrix Lestrange murdered her. She told me in a letter that she found me in a cupboard where a man and woman laid side by side, stone cold." (Y/n) confessed as he completely trusted Luna with this information knowing that she didn't appear the kind of person that would run around mocking their friend over them being a crybaby about their parents dying and their mother-figure killing herself. </p><p>As the information absorbed into her mind, Luna found a new respect for (Y/n) because should they ever spot a thestral - a breed of winged horse with a skeletal body with reptilian features and wings that resembled a bat. Only those who've witnessed death can see them - that they would be as sane as they were now, but also unique with many similarities. </p><p>"You wanna have breakfast now? You're probably starving because of me." (Y/n) asked, feeling bad for holding her back from having breakfast. </p><p>"I don't mind waiting for you." She answered sweetly and stood up to wait outside the room while (Y/n) got dressed decently in his school clothes and robes. </p><p>Once he was dressed presentably, he and Luna accompanied one another to the Great Hall to have their fill of breakfast before going to their first class together in Charms with Professor Flitwick. The class mostly consisted of the class learning theory and some new spells every wizard should know such as Wigardium Leviosa, Accio, Reducto, Lumos, Expellarmus and Protego. Common, useful, harmless spells. </p><p>At the end of the lesson, the students went on a free hour period before their second lesson took place in Rolanda Hooch's flying lessons. Everyone had gathered in one of the school's biggest yards where they were all gifted a broom that they would use every lesson, but would be kept in Rolanda Hooch's office when classes were not in play. All twenty-six students were lined up in two lined facing one another with their brooms in front of them. </p><p>"Good morning, class. I, am Madam Hooch." Madame Hooch announced to her students. </p><p>"Good morning, Madame Hooch." The class responded all at once as that was protocol. </p><p>"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on, now. Hurry up." </p><p>As the students did as she instructed, Madame Hooch carried out the lesson. </p><p>"Stick your right hand out over the broom and say 'up!' " </p><p>Every student began to yell or shout up in frustration as quickly, half the class had gotten their brooms in their hands. Once they'd all done so, Madame Hooch continued the lesson. </p><p>"Now... once you've ahold of your broom, I want you to mount it: don't grip it tightly, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground; hard. Keep your brooms steady. Hover for a moment. Then lean forward slightly, and touch back down." She advised them as she slowly walked in between the students. "On my whistle. Three. Two..." </p><p>A whistle rang and all the students did as instructed. </p><p>"Very good. And now... you will maintain that hover. I forgot something. keep doing this until I return. Three. Two..." </p><p>Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the students kicked off the ground and hovered longer. Luna and (Y/n) made eye contact and smiled at one another when Cal brought the class' attention onto the two. </p><p>"Look everyone: Loony Luna and Red Eye are in love!" Cal shouted mockingly, causing the class to erupt in laughter as they planted their feet on the ground. </p><p>Terry Boot was also present, but not laughing like everyone else. He noticed (Y/n) get upset as the (h/c) boy approached Cal and pointed his finger irately at the bully. </p><p>"SHUT YOUR GOB!!" (Y/n) snapped at Cal with his other hand in a fist with his nails digging into his palm. </p><p>"Make me, Red Eye! You and your loopy girlfriend over there don't belong here, freak!" Cal shot back and towered over (Y/n) due to him being five foot five and (Y/n) being five foot three. </p><p>(Y/n) lashed out at Cal, drawing the two into a fight which merely consisted of the two wrestling on the ground, barely punching or elbowing each other. It wasn't until Terry was the only one who broke the fight apart by pulling Cal off (Y/n), which was where a ginger-haired girl held (Y/n) back also. </p><p>"Just what is going on here?!" A strong, feminine voice boomed as the students jumped in fright as Madame Hooch returned to confront the boys being held back by Terry and the ginger girl.  </p><p>"It was him! He started it!" (Y/n) and Cal yelled in unison, both of whom pointed the finger at one another. </p><p>"Silence! Fifty points from Ravenclaw each! Class is over. Stack your brooms and head off." Madame Hooch commanded in disappointment of the boys' behaviour. </p><p>The students scattered in groups to collect their bags and head to their next class. When Luna looked for (Y/n), he'd already vanished. So she approached Terry and asked him if he was having his next class with (Y/n). It was either Transfiguration or Defense Against The Dark Arts, and both classes were on either end of the school, and she had to go to Defense Against The Dark Arts. </p><p>"Are you alright?" A ginger girl asked Luna as the two girls walked alongside each other on their way to their third lesson: Defense Against The Dark Arts with Gilderoy Lockhart. </p><p>"I'm fine. I think wrackspurts got into their heads and made them behave erratically." Luna answered quirkily. </p><p>The ginger girl looked at her mystified by Luna's carefree behaviour and continued to walk with her despite how loony the ginger girl concepted Luna to be. </p><p>"Can I ask you something? About (Y/n)?" The ginger girl inquired eccentrically. </p><p>"Of course. Ask away." </p><p>"Are you... is he your, um, your... boyfriend?" She asked, now embarrassed and regretting her asking Luna about her and (Y/n)'s relationship with each other. </p><p>Luna stared at the girl deadpan as her smile grew a little more. "Of course not. I like him, but I don't know if he likes me back. I plan on telling him, if that's what you're wondering. Daddy doesn't really like strangers, but I hope he likes (Y/n) when I invite him over for Christmas." </p><p>"Is your father the author of the Quibbler?" She asked with interest. </p><p>"Oh, yes! Do you read it also?" </p><p>"I think it's... pretty interesting." </p><p>"Luna Lovegood." Luna introduced herself. </p><p>The ginger girl went to shake Luna's hand and smiled. "Ginny Weasley. You're in Ravenclaw." </p><p>"Why, yes. And you are in Griffindor? I like griffins. Do you like griffins?" </p><p>"I think they're pretty cool, but I really like unicorns and nifflers. They're so adorable!" </p><p>"But they like rich valuables. And they don't really make good pets." </p><p>"True. But I've only got a valuable or two at home." </p><p>The two got along well, conversing all the way to their Defense Against The Dark Arts class where their classmates were assembling inside. Ginny spotted (Y/n) sitting near the front of the room on the far left. Luckily, a spare seat was still vacant. Luna was nudged by her companion to go over and sit with (Y/n). </p><p>"L-Luna? H-Hey." (Y/n) stuttered as he found Luna's presence overwhelming. </p><p>"Hello, (Y/n)." Luna greeted him like nothing had happened previously and sat erect after she placed her necessary books on the desk opposite (Y/n)'s. "Are you alright? I was concerned when you and Cal got physical." </p><p>"The douche had it coming. He not only disrespected me, but he disrespected you." (Y/n) mumbled back as he hunched over the desk and maintained eye contact with Luna. </p><p>"I think wrackspurts invaded your mind." Luna pondered aloud. </p><p>"You really think so? I thought it was just me, but... maybe you're right. Have you ever seen a wrackspurt?" </p><p>"I have glasses for it. But I left them at home with daddy." </p><p>"How is your father, by the way?" (Y/n) asked out of the blue. </p><p>"He is alright. It was a bit tough on him to send me off to school after mama passed away. But he always wants whats best for me." </p><p>(Y/n) felt distraught when Luna mentioned her mother's passing. Tempted by the question, he dared to ask her about it in hopes she wouldn't get offended by his asking or overwhelmed with emotion. "Your mother... How did she...?" </p><p>It amazed him to see her still smiling, but only barely. </p><p>"She died last year while experimenting with spells. It backfired. Now it's just me and daddy." </p><p>He could only just detect some sadness in her voice. Even though it seemed strange to hear her speak with any self-conscience of how much she could embarrass herself. And yet she felt she could tell (Y/n) anything without hesitation or doubt.</p><p>"I'm, sorry, for your loss, Luna." He consoled her, sympathising her loss, their losses.</p><p>A door swung open from the teacher's office, where a blonde man wearing expensive clothes appeared with a big grin on his face. Some girls of the class even appealed to muttering and giggling indistinctly about the teacher whose ego was bigger than Professor Snape's hatred for Harry Potter.</p><p>"Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher... me. Gilderoy Lockhart. Order of Merlin, Third Class. Honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him." The teacher acknowledged the class by talking about himself like he was in love with himself while all the girls except Luna fell head over heels for Gilderoy while every body looked at him cringily and in disgust. </p><p>On the teacher's desk was a cage covered by a red cover that rattled and beside it, an hourglass, a picture of Gilderoy and one of a portrait of himself drawing his face. </p><p>"Now, be warned... It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind. You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them!" He exclaimed, pulling the cover that revealed blue cornish pixies. </p><p>Everyone relaxed as a third of the class began to laugh. Gilderoy noticed everyone's smirks before he suddenly opened the cage, freeing the pixies that caused the room to erupt in chaos while Gilderoy instructed the students to round them up. Luna, (Y/n), Ginny and Terry hid at the front with Gilderoy who drew his wand and casted a useless spell upon the realisation of the panic he created. </p><p>"What do we do?!" Ginny cried amongst the ruckus as a pixie came along and started tugging on her hair. </p><p>"Stay still!" (Y/n) ordered her and grabbed a book which he used to swat the pixie away with. </p><p>The pixie that stole Gilderoy's wand which caused a skeleton to fall at the door to the room. While Gilderoy fled to his office, he fought with a pixie tugging at a portrait of himself and hid in his office, leaving Ginny, Luna, Terry and (Y/n) to fend for themselves. </p><p>Luna produced her wand and yelled, "IMMOBULUS!!" causing the pixies to become immobilised, ending the kerfuffle. </p><p>Terry then wandered to the cage and drew his wand also and casted, "Accio pixies!" </p><p>All the pixies were sucked towards Terry as he held the cage open, allowing it to be filled with the immobilised pixies before shutting the cage. </p><p>"Good call, Luna." Ginny praised the blonde who tucked her wand away, smiling proudly. </p><p>Both Gilderoy and the students that abandoned the room all emerged to get back to their seats and collect their belongings that were tossed carelessly on the floor. </p><p>"A-ha! And so, the devilish pixies were compelled by my Immobulus spell and were rounded up into their cage!" Gilderoy proclaimed to the students that had returned, claiming the glory from Luna and Terry. </p><p>The female students and a few boys excluding Luna, (Y/n, Terry and Ginny applauded Gilderoy for praising himself as the hero. Gilderoy gave the students some few words of confidence which was just about him being a hero before dismissing the class for the day. </p><p>"What a cheat. Luna and Terry stopped them all by themselves, and he takes the glory?" (Y/n) grumbled, vexed with Gilderoy for not even awarding Luna and Terry house points, let alone thanking them. </p><p>"Don't worry, (Y/n) I'm not bothered by it." Luna told him with a smile for reassurance. </p><p>"What are you going to do now?" Terry asked Ginny. </p><p>"There's a Quidditch game on Saturday. I'm going to be making some banners and posters for Griffindor." She answered and produced a paper from her pocket with ideas for what to create. </p><p>"I'll support you. I don't like the other houses but Griffindor. I'll dress up like a lion." Luna commented, bewildering her companions. </p><p>"That's a bit... far fetched, don't you think, Luna?" (Y/n) asked, perplexed. </p><p>Luna shook her head, still smiling without a care. </p><p>(Y/n) shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm cool with it. But what about our house?" </p><p>"Then I'll dress up as a raven." </p><p>"Maybe we could be matching?" </p><p>"I'd like that very much." </p><p>"Me too." </p><p>With only four more days before the Quidditch match, (Y/n) and Luna devised costumes they'd wear whilst Ginny created her own banners and posters to support her house in their match against Slytherin. The other students in Luna's house began to ridicule her and bully her by hiding her shoes. As her friend, (Y/n) did not like this one bit, but if anyone approached Luna and decided to be mean to her to her face, they'd be caught by surprise by her retorting them in return for making fun of her or her father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Four days later... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>On the day of the Quidditch game with Griffindor vs Slytherin, the entire school was prepared for the event occurring later that morning. Both (Y/n) and Luna were dressed in preparation to support Griffindor as Harry Potter was the Seeker - the elected member on the team whose main purpose was to catch the Golden Snitch: a golden ball with wings that flew with speed and agility, only for the Seekers to catch and end the game. Despite the two dressed peculiarly amongst the students and professors of Hogwarts, they both were supportive of how they were dressed as well as Ginny Weasley, Terry Boot and Michael Corner. </p><p>Every student was put in their house with colours representing their house, but also shouting in support of their selected house in the Quidditch match between Griffindor and Slytherin. (Y/n) and Luna stuck together as they cheered on Griffindor as the game began with Slytherin taking the lead. The teams were flying on broomsticks while chasers pursued the balls to throw into the enemy's goals while bludgers flew around in an attempt to disable the players temporarily. The Slytherin team flew in a V formation around the field when suddenly a rogue bludger began to pursue Harry Potter. </p><p>"Blimey, I hope Potter gets out alright!" (Y/n) concerned himself with the rogue bludger pursuing him when Draco Malfoy rolled along the field, landing in a splits, to which he cried as if a similar pain had hurt his privates. "Ooh!!" </p><p>As Harry pursued the Golden Snitch, the rogue bludger struck his right hand, surely breaking it as he ended up falling off his broom, skidding along the ground. </p><p>"GRIFFINDOR WINS!!" The commentator shouted as the rogue bluder was destroyed once it attempted to harm Harry when Hermione Granger intervened. </p><p>In triumph of Griffindor's victory, Luna and (Y/n) jumped up and down with their arms up in the air, gleefully holding each other closely as they jumped in rhythm. After the game, Luna and (Y/n) made their way back into the school to spend their time enjoying each other's company. </p><p><br/>In the next few days, terror struck Hogwarts. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened and a terror lurked the halls in search for victims to petrify. With the school in fear, (Y/n) and Luna became more clingy to one another as time quickly went past as a victim turned up stone-stiff in the Hospital Wing. Once again, Luna's shoes turned up missing, though the blonde did not mind at all. (Y/n) became disheartened with the girls that he caught making off with Luna's shoes. So he decided to follow them to find out just where they put Luna's shoes. This time, the girls mischievously placed them on a statue outside the Great Hall high enough that that no-one could climb it, but just high enough using the levitating spell. When the girls ran off, (Y/n) took his wand and used the same spell but to retrieve the shoes and return them to Luna. </p><p>When (Y/n) returned to the Ravenclaw common room, he found Luna sitting on a couch by herself whilst making a necklace out of shells, corks, dirigibles, apples and a few other items that Luna mentioned were charms. </p><p>The blonde girl looked up at the person approaching her as a smile broke onto her face. "Oh, you found them!" Luna yelped jollily and patted the space beside her, calling for his company. </p><p>(Y/n) oblidged and knelt down in front of Luna and slipped her shoes on for her. He and Luna made eye contact, to which the pair blushed at (Y/n)'s gesture before he placed himself down beside her and cleared his throat. </p><p>"Nice necklace." (Y/n) commented positively. </p><p>Luna smiled, humming as she finished putting the bit of string through the last two holes before tying it up. </p><p>"Where'd you get the shells?" He asked curiously. </p><p>"From the lake. And some stuff I found on the ground." She answered nonchalantly, glancing at (Y/n) as she finished making the necklace. </p><p>"Is that for you?" </p><p>"No. For someone special." </p><p>(Y/n) frowned as he became dejected, thinking someone else had caught her eye. Luna looked up at (Y/n) and noticed something strange about his appearance. </p><p>"(Y/n), are you okay? You're pale." Luna consoled him as she became worried with how pale he was looking. </p><p>He looked at her confused, his forehead creasing as he got up to look at a mirror and saw his reflection as pale with purple lips like he'd been caught in a snowstorm and was in recovery. (Y/n)'s (e/c) widened at the sight of himself and spun around, his hair becoming messy as he began to panic. Luna rose up to her feet and held onto the necklace as she escorted her companion to the Hospital Wing. </p><p>Madam Pomfrey was in the middle of tending to three students who were petrified by the monster lurking within Hogwarts. The school nurse cocked her head at the students entering the Wing and finished treating a student whose ears were abnormally enlarged. </p><p>Madam Pomfrey sighed and rushed over to the two. "What happened now?" She sighed heavily. </p><p>Luna explained how one second (Y/n)'s face was normal one second, but when she looked at him again, he was pale. Even when Luna touched his hand or pressed her fingers to his forehead, he felt cold. Ice cold. </p><p>"Have you eaten anything lately? Lacking warm clothing? Drunk something you shouldn't have in Professor Snape's Potion's classes?" Madam Pomfrey questioned (Y/n), to which he just shook his head. </p><p>Madam Pomfrey looked at his birthmark with interest as she tried having (Y/n) try a few elixirs before sending them to Professor Dumbledore's office. Luna held (Y/n)'s arm - the physical contact reddened his pale cheeks as his heart raced in his chest - as they made their way to his office and entered, finding the headmaster sitting at his desk with a phoenix sitting on its perch as the senior professor smiled with his hands interlocked with each other and welcomed the two first-year students. </p><p>"Miss Lovegood. Mr Strangelove. I've been expecting you." Professor Dumbledore nodded his head at them as the two walked up to his desk. </p><p>"Y-You have?" (Y/n) stammered weakly. </p><p>"Why, of course! Now, tell me; what can I do for you both?" </p><p>"It's (Y/n), as you can see, headmaster. He's pale, and Madam Pomfrey hasn't a clue what's affecting him." Luna explained and assisted (Y/n) to sitting in a chair in front of the headmaster's desk. </p><p>Professor Dumbledore stroked his lengthy beard and studied (Y/n)'s symptoms as well as his birthmark. </p><p>"Why is everyone fascinated with my birthmark?" (Y/n) asked so suddenly with no intention of sounding agitated. </p><p>"That, my dear boy, is because your birthmark is no ordinary birthmark." Professor Dumbledore began, repositioning himself in his seat so he was sitting straight. </p><p>"W-What do you mean, Professor?" (Y/n) croaked as Luna sat unsettled, fidgeting uncontrollably over her concern for (Y/n)'s current state. </p><p>The senior man inhaled sharply and rested his arms on his desk. "Do either of you know the meaning of <em>animae dilectus/dilecta?" </em></p><p>The ten and eleven year-olds shook their heads. </p><p>"It means, soulmate. Luna, do you have... an irregularity on your body?" </p><p>"Yes, Professor. I have one on my right hip." Luna answered curiously. </p><p>"I have strong belief that (Y/n)'s birthmark and your irregularity are one and the same. You are soulmates: the ideal romantic partner. Your, bond, when you first met on your journey to Hogwarts occurred on the locomotive, am I correct?" </p><p>Both Luna and (Y/n) nodded their heads. </p><p>Professor Dumbledore hummed. "I have seen many, many soulmarks, but I believe yours is quite, unique." </p><p>"So we're each other's soulmates? How romantic... But... unique how, professor?" Luna asked innocently in such a sweet, angelic voice that melted (Y/n)'s heart. </p><p>This caused the headmaster the crack a smile on his face in adoration of the two before him. "Your bond is stronger than any other I have encountered in my fifty years of teaching here at Hogwarts. As I observed (Y/n) enter my office with you supporting him, I noticed the normal symptoms concerning young Mr Strangelove's appearance: pale skin, purple lips, fingers and hands; how (Y/n) nestled himself with his clothing... the pulsating vain on (Y/n)'s forehead, Luna's concern for (Y/n)'s wellbeing, perhaps the necklace she made has some impact on his mental mood. Tell me... how did your conversation occur prior to (Y/n)'s illness?" </p><p>(Y/n) cleared his throat and hid his hands underneath the sleeves of his jacket. "Well... I'd returned to the Ravenclaw common room with Luna's shoes after I followed some girls who'd stolen them and put them on a statue. When I got back, I found Luna sitting on the couch all by herself, making a necklace. I complimented her about the neck, saying 'Nice necklace'. She smiled, finished it up while I, um... I, uh, I put her shoes on for her. I asked here just where she got the items on the necklace, and she said she found the shells in the lake and the rest on the ground. I then asked her who it was for: her or someone else. When she said that it was for someone special, I..." </p><p>Luna noticed (Y/n)'s cheeks flush in colour despite how pale he was. This struck Luna's curiosity as her feelings for him began to deepen. Her suspicions were about to be confirmed. </p><p>(Y/n) became very nervous and shy as he spoke inarticulately profusely. "When she said it was for someone else, someone 'special', I... got... upset." </p><p>"And why is that?" Professor Dumbledore asked mischievously, grinning at the ten year-old before him. </p><p>"Because... I, have a, um... a, c-c-crush on... I. Fancy. Luna..." (Y/n) confessed, never feeling this embarrassed in his life. </p><p>Luna half-rotated herself so she was facing (Y/n) and tilted her head. Bowing her head, she pursed her lips and held the necklace in her hands as she too, confessed her feelings to (Y/n). "When I said the necklace was for someone special, I was referring to you, (Y/n). You've been so sweet to me. And I thought making this would  you like me more." </p><p>(Y/n) raised his hand up to her face and used his finger to make her look up at him before cupping her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers so that they were now kissing in front of the headmaster. At the end of the kiss, Luna placed the necklace over his head and noticed his face turn back to normal. A smile broke onto her face as the two laughed and looked back over at the headmaster. </p><p>"Thank you, headmaster." The two expressed their gratitude. </p><p>"It has been my pleasure, children. But, before you go, be warned: if either of you fall victim to these symptoms again, it could be your last, for your bond is so powerful that your souls have merged at this very moment. A crack or a chip can result in death." Professor Dumbledore warned them before seeing them out of his office. </p><p>From this point on, (Y/n) and Luna's bond could not be tampered with, otherwise they would die a cold, desolate death. And so, the pair skipped their way back to their common room whilst ignoring the pairs of eyes judging them. Along the way, (Y/n) picked a sunflower and placed it in Luna's hair as they entered their common room with Terry and Michael waiting for them. </p><p>"Where have you two been?" Michael spoke huskily and smiled with his teeth showing at the couple that strolled in happily as can be. </p><p>"Back off boys. She's taken." (Y/n) responded dismissively and held Luna's hand as they voyaged to the vacant couch by the fireplace so Luna could braid (Y/n)'s (h/c) chin-long hair. </p><p>Luna hummed a tune her mother used to sing to her when she was younger and shared it her boyfriend while (Y/n) sat on the floor in between her legs. The moment became tender and sweet as the young couple cuddled in each other's arms for the rest of the day. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that evening, Harry Potter had saved Hogwarts by slaying the beast that attacked Muggle-born students whilst saving Ginny Weasley that had fallen victim to the influence of the Dark Lord. With Hogwarts spared from the evil Lord Voldemort, the students resumed their classes as per normal. Both (Y/n) and Luna's bond grew exponentially, to which they became inseparable. Luna helped Ginny recover from her trauma from the Dark Lord's influence while the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhard had gone mentally insane and sent to St' Mungo's Hospital, leaving that class suspended until next year when a new teacher could be employed. <br/><br/></p><p>At the end of the school year, the students had a feast to conclude the school year, to which the paralysed students were dismissed from the Hospital Wing and allowed back amongst their peers. As everyone had finally assembled in the Great Hall, Professor McGonagal had tapped a glass with a spoon, bringing everyone's attention onto the headmaster. </p><p>Professor Dumbledore gave a quick speech to the students. "Before we begin the feast, let us give a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, whose mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified. Also, in light of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled!" </p><p>The students cheered in relief excluding poor Hermione Granger who'd been working her damnest for the exams which had just been cancelled. A feast had been summoned before the students and staff as all foods had been brought before them. </p><p>The next day, (Y/n) and Luna and gathered their belongings in suitcases and followed a big majority of the student population leaving by walking on the frozen lake to the train station where they'd be driven back to Platform 9 3/4. </p><p>In a previous letter (Y/n) had sent to Eugene, informing him that he would be joining his new girlfriend to her place for Christmas and that he was welcome to come by and check up on him after being gone for three months. </p><p>Upon their arrival in London, many parents and young children had keenly waited for their children to disembark the train riding into the station during the Christmas season. (Y/n)'s heart raced as he held Luna's hand for comfort as she pointed out where her father was as they grabbed ahold of their luggage and waited for the train to come to a stop. An eccentric-looking wizard wearing long brown robes resembling a similar appearance to that of Luna stood anxiously for his daughter to return to her arms. Though his hair was shorter than hers but longer than (Y/n)'s, he had a goatee growing as Luna and (Y/n) walked off the train and approached Luna's father. </p><p>"Luna, my darling daughter. Who is this with you?" Luna's father greeted his young daughter who was accompanied by a (h/c) boy about her age. </p><p>(Y/n) was frightened of her father as he couldn't predict how he'd behave towards him despite all Luna had told about her father. </p><p>"Daddy, this is my boyfriend, (Y/n) Strangelove." Luna answered softly and introduced her father to (Y/n). </p><p>"Hm. (Y/n)... you're... dating my daughter, Luna?" Luna's father interrogated (Y/n) to build his fear even more until he suddenly broke a smile and took (Y/n)'s hand and shook it. "A pleasure. An absolute pleasure. I believe Luna has told me all about you?" </p><p>Taken aback by his sudden attitude change, (Y/n) stuttered, barely able to speak a word when Luna started laughing. </p><p>"Daddy! You're being too much for (Y/n)." Luna exclaimed and gave her father a hug. </p><p>"I've missed you too, sweetheart. How was school?" </p><p>"It was fine. A lot of the girls didn't really like me except (Y/n) and a few others. They talked about you and the <em>Quibbler, </em>saying how wrong you are and how much of a bad author you are, but I gave them a few words." Luna assured him as the three of them began to leave the station. </p><p>"Did you now? I'm impressed. And I'd proud of you, Luna. I heard about what happened in your first month at Hogwarts. About the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Dumbledore was expressive with what occurred, but rest assured, I will not be mentioning any of this to Rita Skeeter." </p><p>"The editor that exaggerates stories in the <em>Daily Prophet? </em>She couldn't hit a barn door with a banana." (Y/n) questioned, insulting the woman of the <em>Daily Prophet</em>. </p><p>Xenophilius Lovegood looked at (Y/n) surprised, as saying that the boy sided against the <em>Daily Prophet </em>was too early to confirm. </p><p>"What are your thoughts on the <em>Prophet, </em>my boy?" Xenophilius inquired. </p><p>(Y/n) shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "What they say isn't right or direct, for that matter. They hide the truth and work up their readers to believe nonsense. I read some of your articles and saw how expressive you were trying to be, trying to get the message across that the <em>Prophet </em>was being deceitful liars." </p><p>"Well, I am most pleased with your opinion, (Y/n). Luna and I would be honoured to have you stay for the holidays." Xenophilius admitted and patted (Y/n) on his back as he, (Y/n) and Luna made their way to their home in a house near Ottery St Catchpole. </p><p>When they arrived at the Lovegood residence, (Y/n) took the moment to resemble Demelza Bryce's home: it was in the middle of nowhere, a rather small house but with many floors inside due to the magical expansion. It all reminded (Y/n) of Demelza's. As they settled into the house, Luna headed upstairs to her room while Xenophilius prepared some tea with biscuits for the three of them as (Y/n) headed up to Luna's floor and found her humming the lullaby she sang to him back in the Ravenclaw common room while she tied her hair in a ponytail. (Y/n) entered and smiled at his girlfriend who smiled back and continued to hum as she began to dance and entranced (Y/n) to join in with her as they danced freely. Xenophilius magically levitated the cups of tea and biscuits to Luna's room where he found the couple dancing. It was at that moment that he considered him to be Luna's protector at Hogwarts while he was not around to look after his only child. Things hadn't been the same since his wife passed away, but Luna behaved as she normally did, burying her sadness deep down. </p><p>When Xenophilius found the opportune moment to intervene, he knocked on the door to Luna's room and stopped the young couple from dancing so they could have the supper he'd prepared for the three of them while Luna and (Y/n) sat on her bed and Xenophilius, leaning against the wall beside the door. </p><p>"So, (Y/n), tell me about yourself." Xenophilius requested the (h/c) boy as soon as he took a sip of his tea. </p><p>(Y/n) cleared his throat and obliged in telling Luna's father everything he told her, but left out some personal details concerning Demelza's murderer and the birthmark slash soulmark, despite how intrigued Xenophilius was by it. Nonetheless, he refused to push and patiently waited for (Y/n) tell when he felt the time was right. </p><p>"Will you be attending the Quidditch World Cup next summer, (Y/n)?" Xenophilius asked keenly as he nibbled on a biscuit. </p><p>"I've never been one, if I'm being honest. I would most certainly like to watch the Wold Cup, however." (Y/n) answered honestly. </p><p>"You can come with us! You'll enjoy it, (Y/n), you most certainly will!" Luna proclaimed, inviting her boyfriend without her father's approval, but he just couldn't say no to her when it came to something she was interested with or (Y/n) for that matter. </p><p>(Y/n) chuckled and kissed the knuckles of Luna's free hand. "Alright, if you insist. As long as your father is alright with it?"  </p><p>He looked at her father for permission, to which he smiled and nodded. "We'd be delighted to have you come with us. Might even see your friends there, Luna?" </p><p>"I would like to meet Harry Potter. He's very intriguing. It is not because of his fame, but so I can discover what he's really like." Luna answered. </p><p>"What do you mean?" (Y/n) asked suspiciously. </p><p>Luna smiled falsely at him and sipped on her tea. "I want to see if he's as up himself like Professor Lockhart, or if he's different; like us." </p><p>"In that case, I wanna chat with that big nerd, Hermione Granger. She has plenty of sources that got her through a couple of those early exams. If we're going to score points for our house, we might as well conspire with the enemy. Maybe even side with them if it need be. We always need allies. Better to have someone to team up with rather than venture off into the maze on our own." </p><p>"Uh, what, what houses are you in, by the way - the thought completely escaped me when you to arrived in London." Xenophilius interjected. </p><p>"Ravenclaw." (Y/n) and Luna answered in unison. </p><p>"Ah! Splendid!" </p><p>Luna stole (Y/n)'s attention onto her as she brought up a Triwizard tournament occurring in the next two years and how two unknown visitors would be coming to Hogwarts. It took (Y/n) by surprise as to how he knew this, only for Xenophilius to oblige in telling him about the event that had been played many times in the past, more precisely, every five years - it had a high death toll due to how dangerous the tournament was between Beaubaxton Academy of Magic, Durmstrang Institiute and Hogwarts. </p><p>Xenophilius asked Luna and (Y/n) about Hogwarts and their classes and how everything had gone excluding the issue with the Chamber of Secrets being opened. (Y/n) bonded with Luna's father as they passed the time by conversing and dancing to music played on Xenophilius' guitar - (Y/n) even got the chance to play, learning a few more songs thanks to Xenophilius' teaching. </p><p>"Play us something," Luna requested (Y/n). </p><p>(Y/n) tuned a couple strings and began to play a Muggle song neither Luna nor Xenophilius had heard before, through Demelza, he learnt this particular song. </p><p>
  <em>"It's not time to make a change<br/>Just relax, take it easy<br/>You're still young, that's your fault<br/>There's so much you have to know<br/>Find a girl, settle down<br/>If you want you can marry<br/>Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was once like you are now, and I know that it's not easy<br/>To be calm when you've found something going on<br/>But take your time, think a lot<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why, think of everything you've got<br/>For you will still be here tomorrow, but your dreams may not</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How can I try to explain? 'Cause when I do he turns away again<br/>It's always been the same, same old story<br/>From the moment I could talk I was ordered to listen<br/>Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away<br/>I know I have to go<br/><br/>It's not time to make a change<br/>Just sit down, take it slowly<br/>You're still young, that's your fault<br/>There's so much you have to go through<br/>Find a girl, settle down<br/>If you want you can marry<br/>Look at me, I am old, but I'm happy<br/></em>
</p><p><em>All the times that I cried, keeping all the things I knew inside<br/>It's hard, but it's harder to ignore it<br/>If they were right, I'd agree, but it's them they know not me<br/>Now there's a way and I know that I have to go away<br/>I know I have to go..."</em> </p><p>While (Y/n) played, Luna and Xenophilius danced with their arms, their faces hypnotised by the guitar. When (Y/n) finished singing, both Luna and her father applauded (Y/n) when Xenophilius took his leave by collecting the cups, leaving (Y/n) and Luna in peace. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the whole two weeks, Luna and (Y/n) bonded romantically. Eugene visited (Y/n) on the day he and Luna were to return to Hogwarts after thirteen days of holidays at the Lovegood residency. Luna was introduced to Eugene at Platform 9 3/4 before the train was to embark from the station by (Y/n) who was quick to explain to Luna that Eugene helped her boyfriend in his time of need: helping him buy his school clothes, wand and equipment. (Y/n) never took off the necklace Luna gifted him as he saw it as testament to their bond. </p><p>It was a wet ride to Hogwarts at the start of the new year. (Y/n) and Luna met up with their Ravenclaw buddies including Ginny Weasley accompanied by some of her friends. News had broken out that Sirius Black, convicted killer sent to a magical fortress, had escaped Azkaban. This worried many, but should he ever set foot in Hogwarts, (Y/n) swore that he would do anything to keep Luna safe from the lunatic. If only he knew the true story of what happened the same year Harry Potter's parents died at the hands of Lord Voldemort, ratted out by their own ally turned servant to the Dark Lord.</p><p>The train suddenly came to a halt on the middle of a bridge en route to Hogwarts, but the lights in the compartments were being snuffed out as the train shook as the windows crackled with a layer of ice, water turning to ice as an eerie, dark, demented, ghastly cloaked individual hovered past the compartment in search for Sirius Black. (Y/n) hadn't been this terrified in a long time. Luna failed to assure him of the evil figure opening the door to their room. Terry and Michael were shaking in fear as well, but all four remained dead silent as the phantom made rattly breathing sounds like it was sucking air out of the room. It hovered over the ground as a rotten, decayed hand hovered in (Y/n)'s direction. As the phantom opened its mouth, it began to suck at (Y/n)'s soul. The others were too scared, paralysed, to do anything to prevent (Y/n) from becoming an emotionless, empty shell. Luckily, Luna had just the spell to disperse the phantom thanks to her father.</p><p>"Expecto Patronum!" Luna casted with her wand drawn and illuminated the tip of her wand that acted as a very powerful light source that scared the phantom away as (Y/n) was rendered unconscious.</p><p>In fear and concern over her boyfriend's condition, Luna started patting his cheek rapidly for a response. After a few minutes, the lights came back on and the train resumed moving forward along the train track. Shortly after that, (Y/n) awoke, to his friends' relief. Luna sat on (Y/n)'s lap and embraced him in a tight squeeze as she almost began to sob. </p><p>"You really had me worried there, (Y/n). How are you feeling? Say something!" Luna implored him as she caressed his cheek, moving some hair away from his face. </p><p>"I-I'm alright, Luna. I... w-what, in the name of Merlin, was that... thing?" (Y/n) spoke incoherently, stuttering as Luna sighed and nestled herself on his shoulder. "I, I felt... cold. Like, all the light in a street was being snuffed out by an unsettling dark cloaked ghost. I-It was like I was losing a part of myself. Air f-felt scarce, l-l-like I was being s-s-strangled." </p><p>"A Dementor. They're the guards of Azkaban. They're out looking for Sirius Black." Michael answered, a shiver going down his spine. </p><p>"D-Did any of you... you know... pass out?" </p><p>"No, mate. We're fine. But I don't think I'll be sleeping without a light on for a while." Terry responded as he held himself tightly in fright of what just happened. </p><p>Upon their arrival at the station, the students disembarked, carrying their luggage onto carriages with roofs for protection from the heavy storm. Once every student had arrived on school grounds, they all entered the Great Hall and took their places as a choir sang before Professor Dumbledore stood at the front and addressed the students. </p><p>"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Great Hall where all students had gathered to commence the start of another school year. "Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J Lupin, who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor." </p><p>The students applauded the teacher who'd gotten up and bowed. Another teacher had decided to retire, to which Rubeus Hagrid would now fill that teacher's place. A few Griffindor students in particular were rowdy and whistled at the small giant. </p><p>"Finally... on a more describing note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts - until further notice - play host to the Dementors of Azkaban until such a time, until Sirius Black is captured. The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now, whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution: Dementors are vicious creatures. They will not distinguish between the one they hunt, and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you: to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times. One only remembers, to turn on the light. Welcome back, and thank you." </p><p>The students dug into the food that spawned before them. (Y/n) was still traumatised from what happened on the train. At least Luna was there to comfort him. After the feast, the students moved off to their common rooms to tuck in for the night. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For their first class for the day, Divination was where they began. Everyone sat at tables in two's with tea kettles and tea cups set out. By the way Luna appeared, through (Y/n)'s thoughts, she was already unsure of being in the class. </p><p>"Welcome, my children. In this room, you shall explore the noble art of Divination. In this room, you shall discover if you possess the sight--" Professor Trelawney began when she rose up and accidentally walked into a table due to the fault of her abnormal glasses and spoke with much passion. "I, am Professor Trelawney. Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future! This term, we shall be focusing on tessomancy which is the art of reading tea leaves. So please, take the cup of the person sitting opposite you. You see... the truth lies buried like a sentence deep within a book: waiting to be read. But first, you must broaden your minds; first, you must look beyond! Broaden your minds... hmm..."</p><p>With the booklets that was handed out by the professor, the students looked into each other's cups and peered into the cups where black muck was within for the students to decipher the other's fortune.</p><p>"What does yours say?" (Y/n) asked first as he seemed intrigued with looking through the booklet to find out Luna's fortune.</p><p>"Hm... it's difficult... No, wait. It says, you will be tested, and you will find redemption?" Luna answered with a curious satisfaction. "What about yours, love?"</p><p>(Y/n) looked down in his cup and told Luna what he could read. "Okay then, Lily Moon... Yours says, you will find nothing but true happiness. Hm."</p><p>"Did you really call me Lily Moon?" Luna asked in disbelief and laughed expressively. </p><p>"What?" (Y/n) spoke innocently and played it off.</p><p>Professor Trelawney experimented with the students by testing them with what they saw, causing them to act in a fit of panic over the pressure she applied on them for being as loopy as 'Loony'. At the end of the class, Luna and (Y/n) had a shared class in Defense Against The Dark Arts. A particular class (Y/n) was looking most forward to, seeing as how Professor Lupin seemed like a jolly fellow who was more practical-based than theory-based, seeing as how writing notes is just as effective as applying practical work for those who were stubborn theory-wise.</p><p>"Anyone like to venture a guess, as to what is inside?" Professor Lupin asked the class as he wandered around from the back to the front in front of a wardrobe that shook violently.</p><p>"A boggart." A student answered. </p><p>"Very good, Mr Boot. Now, can anybody tell me what a boggart, looks like?"</p><p>"No-one knows. Boggarts are shapeshifters: they take the shape whatever particular thing a person fears the most. That's what makes them so--" Terry answered confidently.</p><p>"So, terrifying." The professor finished for him. "Yes, yes. Luckily, a very simple charm exists to repel a boggart... Let's practice it now. Ah, without wands, please. After me... Riddikulus!"</p><p>The class repeated the word. "Riddicoolas!"</p><p>"No, no. Listen carefully. And say it very loud and clear. Listen. Riddikulus!"</p><p>"Riddikulus!"</p><p>"Very good! So much for the easy part. You see, the incantation alone is not enough. What really finishes a boggart is, laughter. You need to force it to assume a shape you find truly amusing." Professor Lupin continued. "Let me explain. Uh, Terrence! Would you join me please?"</p><p>Terry gawked at his fellow classmates before stepping forward towards Professor Lupin. Seeing where this was going, Luna could already anticipate the questions Professor Lupin was going to ask Terry.</p><p>The professor dropped the first, obvious question on Terry: "Terrence, what frightens you most of all?"</p><p>Confidently, not without little shame, Terrence answered with, "Spiders."</p><p>"Ah, yes. Arachnophobia. Alright. And I believe you want to be an actor when you grow up?"</p><p>Terry nodded quickly as to get the test out of the way.</p><p>"I want you to imagine that very spider - a spider that relies heavily on its limbs to support its body's transportation, and disable it!" Professor Lupid whispered loudly, supportively. "Wand at the ready!"</p><p>Both Terry and Professor Lupin were now standing side by side, wands drawn in preparation as the professor would open the door and let the boggart out, allowing Terry to insult the boggart's arachnid form. The knob of the wardrobe twisted as the door slowly creaked open where a very large spider crawled out and hissed as it crawled towards Terry, who was hesitating before he casted the spell to disable the spider, causing the class to erupt in laughter as it fell on its thorax. Terry returned to the back of the room where his friends were while the class formed a line as each one took turns with the boggart. Professor Lupid also tuned a phonograph that played jazzy music to suit the atmosphere.</p><p>Once it was Luna's turn, her laughter had died down as the boggart that had shapeshifted from snakes to Professor Snape; to clowns, to parents to plants. The boggart changed its form of disconcertion by hiding back in the wardrobe, only for everyone's laughter to die down and the jazzy song had ceased playing due to a sudden error. Luna's heart raced in her chest, though her facial emotion was frozen as a voice loomed within the wardrobe. To Professor Lupin's keen interest, he watched Luna closely, studying her expression as a silver-blonde woman with brown roots, staggered out wearing a yellow sunflower dress as she clutched her side and collapsed to the ground, her head bowed so her hair fell over her face, hiding her expression.</p><p>"Why...?" The boggart asked, almost like it was taunting Luna. "You, could have... saved... me, Luna..."</p><p>The boggart's head suddenly shot up, hair whipping back as (Y/n) stood beside his girlfriend and saw her eyes bulging, her throat stuck as she struggled to swallow saliva due to the pressure getting to her as the boggart had taken form of her deceased mother in exact replication of how she appeared the day she died. </p><p>"Luna. Luna!" (Y/n) cried helplessly when he suddenly drew his wand, but Professor Lupin intervened and gestured (Y/n) to trust her, to which he did.</p><p>Luna slowly rose her wand arm up, pointing it at her 'mother' and said "Riddikulus!" broken and shivering before turning around and buried her face in (Y/n)'s chest.</p><p>"(Y/n)? Would you care to have your turn? You are, after all, the last person who hasn't had a turn?" Professor Lupin asked expectantly, to which (Y/n) nodded bravely and held Luna with one arm, his body rotated as the boggart shifted into his fear.</p><p>"Is she gone?" Luna murmured frailly. </p><p>"She's gone, love. I've got you." (Y/n) answered, cooing as she looked up at him and then at the professor and the wardrobe. </p><p>Professor Lupid became uneasy as the boggart took far too long to shapeshift. (Y/n) also got that uneasy feeling as a woman in all black clothing appeared before him. The very same woman that sent him on the journey to Great Yarmouth. A woman even Professor Lupin recognised due to her affiliation with the very monstrosity that sent him on the warpath by his alter ego. The woman held a dagger in her hand as her shark-like teeth showed as she cackled.</p><p>"Itty, bitty, (Y/n)... All alone... No mummy. No daddy. No mama." The woman cackled, laughing evilly as the boggart suddenly held the dagger by its blade and motioned to throw it at (Y/n).</p><p>"HERE!!" Professor Lupid slid in front of (Y/n) and Luna, shielding them with his body and yelled "Riddikulus!"</p><p>The boggart to turn into a full moon with clouds hovering underneath before it turned into a balloon and flew into the wardrobe and was locked in to rattle said wardrobe, not to be freed again. Professor Lupin apologised to the class, commanding them to collect their books and bags and leave the class. (Y/n) carried Luna's bag over his shoulder with his behind his back as he and Luna walked out, bodies linked together.</p><p>The grade above (Y/n) and Luna had an excursion to a village called Hogsmeade. Thanks to Ginny, she provided intelligence of the layout of Hogsmeade and that they would be allowed to go next year or the year after, depending on Professor McGonagal. Although there was a prediction made by Professor Trelawney that there would be bad weather on Wednesday when a Quidditch game between Griffindor and Hufflepuff would take place. </p><p>The weeks were quickly passing by and spring was approaching. Luna saw it as the best time to go to down near the lake to feed some creatures Luna found recently and immediately brought (Y/n) along when she found them, also to retrieve seeds to feed them. Turned out, they were thestrals. And (Y/n) had noticed Luna's shoes missing again. </p><p>"Oh no. They did it again, didn't they? Your feet. Aren't they cold?" (Y/n) sighed in frustration before calming himself as he was in Luna's presence and didn't dare lose his temper in front of her. </p><p>"A bit. My other shoes have gone also. But I think nargles are behind it this time." Luna answered abnormally. </p><p>Luna kindly handed (Y/n) some seeds that he could feed the thestrals with. A baby thestral staggered over, only for the two to approach it slowly where (Y/n) knelt down and offered it the seeds for it to nibble on. </p><p>"You're a natural, love." Luna giggled when she produced an apple from her satchel and rolled it to the parent behind the baby thestral. </p><p>"Thank you." (Y/n) responded to her compliment and looked up to her, who'd then drawn a bit of meat and tossed it to the feet of the baby thestral. </p><p>Luna sat on her knees and cuddled up to (Y/n), from where they both began to make out as they had time to themselves without the worry of being disturbed. (Y/n) then broke the kiss and pecked her nose and the rest of her face, causing her to burst into a fit of giggles. </p><p>"(Y/n) Leviticus Strangelove, you truly are a wonderful human being." Luna sighed, tilting her head as she stared deeply into his eyes. </p><p>"Well, Luna Pandora Lovegood, you truly are the most amazing person I've ever laid on. I think I love you." (Y/n) added to the confession. </p><p>(Y/n) noticed Luna's cheeks flush as her eye contact went haywire due to how humbled she was by his honesty, leading to the couple kissing again when a strange presence was made known to them. </p><p>"Fascinating creatures, aren't they?" A male voice came from close by, startling the two to jump up to their feet. </p><p>(Y/n) became fully alert by the hairy four-legged man and drew his wand in precaution. "Stay back. Don't come any closer." </p><p>The four-legged man looked calmly at the two as Luna looked over (Y/n)'s shoulder, curious by the centaur that came to visit them. </p><p>"I come in peace, (Y/n) Strangelove. My name is Firenze. I was once a disciple under the Divination classes at Hogwarts, but only for a short time. There, I met your current Divination teacher, Sybill Trelawney." The centaur explain as he bowed. </p><p>Luna walked around (Y/n), who watched his girlfriend approach the centaur by standing right in front of him. "My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood. Are you here by yourself?" </p><p>"Not precisely. I am out of my jurisdiction within the Dark Forest, but I was exiled from my colony due to riding a human on my back. One you surely are familiar with. Harry Potter?" </p><p>"Yeah, we've heard of Harry Potter. Never actually met him, though." (Y/n) answered as he put his wand away and stood directly beside Luna. </p><p>"I believe what Sybill teaches you through looking in tea cups might be a form of clairvoyance is... strange. I, however, can offer you an alternative to Divination - as once, I discovered another way to peer into the future of one's life." Firenze offered. </p><p>"At what expense?" Luna asked, interested by his offer. </p><p>"That you come to this location every period you have Divination with Sybill. Tell her you will be learning under me. She shall understand and not befall detention or loss of house points to her own house. She's always been like that. Ironically, seeing how she cared not about house points but about supporting her classmates in topping their O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts, which is a challenge you both will have to face." </p><p>"As much as I like Professor Trelawney, she does share some negatives towards how she teaches the class." </p><p>"So that means you will be accepting me as your new Divination teacher?" Firenze asked for clarification. </p><p>Luna nodded and looked at (Y/n) expectantly for him to agree also, not knowing that (Y/n) was way ahead of Luna and agreed without hesitation. Firenze bid them both a good day and rode off before the two made their way back to the castle with Luna piggybacking (Y/n) upon his insistence. </p><p>Upon their return to the castle, (Y/n) had to venture off yet again to find Luna's shoes. After he did so, he reunited with Luna at their next class: Defense Against The Dark Arts. Unfortunately, due to Professor Lupin's sudden disappearances, leaving them in the substitute care of Professor Snape. The worst theory they would ever endure including the O.W.Ls and the N.E.W.Ts, but not for another few years until their senior years. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Later that year... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Only a year ago, were the second-years beginning their first year at Hogwarts. Now, they were watching newcomers enter the Great Hall to fill the grade below them as they got ready to move up once again. As they watched keenly, the first-years sat on the stool where the Sorting Hat was placed on their heads and were accepted into their new houses. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>At the beginning of the new year... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>A kettle whistled loudly with steam blowing profusely out of the spout as an old man wandered up to it to serve himself some tea when a strange flash caught his eye. A light shining inside one of the windows if the apartment building he managed. Abandoning his kettle, he took a flashlight and ventured off in the middle of the night to investigate the light disturbance, only to hear voices. Three voices, all huddling in front of a chair with a young Barty Crouch Jr when a snake slithered past the Muggle, almost causing him to have a heart attack as it slithered onto the chair and hissed as if it were speaking to the man in the chair. Then, a mole-faced man appeared and opened the door wide so the man in the chair could kill the Muggle eavesdropping. </em>
</p><p>(Y/n) shot up in the bed he was sleeping in, covered in sweat. Luna was long awake as a result of (Y/n) having his bad dream. In her hand, Luna held a glass of water which (Y/n) took and drank quickly to quench his exertion. </p><p>"Was it your parents again? Or was it Demelza?" Luna cooed, wondering what plagued her boyfriend's mind this time. </p><p>He shook his head. "No... i-it was different this time... I... I saw someone. A, a man. T-Then a ratman, a-a-and someone else, but..." </p><p>"Was it the Dark Witch?" </p><p>(Y/n) gulped, shaking his head. "I-I don't know who the last person was. I didn't recognise any of them." </p><p>Luna caressed his cheek, coming his hair back from his face as strands of hair got soaked by the sweat from his forehead and told him to relax while she fetched him some more water. Once (Y/n) had settled, he and Luna drifted off to sleep with him spooning her as it was far too early in the morning for them to be awake. </p><p>Xenophilius took a newspaper from his owl and set it in front of the twelve and thirteen year-olds sitting at the dinner table, eating toast and drinking coffee and tea. </p><p>"Look at this. Just look, at this." Xenophilius muttered in a fit of disgust and rage. </p><p>"What is it daddy?" Luna mooned at her father who paced within the kitchen. </p><p>(Y/n) took the newspaper from the <em>Daily Prophet </em>and read aloud, " 'Terror at the Quidditch World Cup: Ministry blunders... culprits not apprehended... lax security... Dark wizards running unchecked... national disgrace!'... Who wrote this, I wonder? Oh, yes, of course. Rita Skeeter! Doesn't say it was her, but it all has the evidence it was her. Dark magic at the scene of the crime, with nothing but a man that was seen present by one, Harry Potter. Listen to this: <em>'If the terrified wizards and witches who waited breathlessly for news at the edge of the wood expected reassurance from the Ministry of Magic, they were sadly disappointed. A Ministry official emerged some time after the appearance of the alleging that nobody had been hurt, but refusing to give any more information. Wherever this statement will be enough to quash the rumours that several bodies were removed from the woods an hour later remains to be seen</em>.<em>' </em>" </p><p>"Preposterous! It's an ourage! Not only is the Ministry at fault, but they refuse to believe that the Dark Lord is back." Xenophilius cried irately. </p><p>Luna gulped. "You Know Who?" </p><p>"It's a theory, but one so that deserves to frighten the wizarding world. They must hear this." </p><p>"I wholeheartedly agree, Xenophilius. The people must hear your voice." (Y/n) responded supportively of his girlfriend's father's movement. </p><p>Xenophilius glanced at Luna and said, "I like him," and headed off to his room to begin writing an article full of his thoughts about the Quidditch World Cup riot while Luna and (Y/n) got dressed appropriately before awaiting the arrival of (Y/n)'s friend, Eugene Crowe. </p><p>Once Eugene had arrived, he knocked on the door, and (Y/n) greeted the tall man by wrapping his arms around his chest and hugged him. </p><p>" 'Allo (Y/n)! Miss Lovegood, How do ye do? Looking fashionable this mornin'." Eugene greeted the two as Luna's causal appearance best suited her friends who didn't call her 'loony' like the rest of the school. </p><p>"It's been a while, Eugene. I've missed you." (Y/n) smiled at the bearded man. </p><p>"We've a lotta of catching up to do. But first, let's get ye to Hogwarts." </p><p>A portkey in the shape of a hat was set out on the ground. Eugene, Luna and (Y/n) grabbed ahold of the brim of the hat as Eugene counted them down before they were magically teleported all the way to an alley in London close to London Station. Along the way, the trio conversed as they made their way to Platform 9 3/4 to embark on a calm train ride. From there, (Y/n) and Luna boarded the train, waving Eugene goodbye before taking their place with their friends Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas. </p><p>"What's that you got there, love?" (Y/n) inquired as Luna produced booklets of the latest edition of the <em>Quibbler </em>to hand out to folks on the train ride to Hogwarts. "Oh. Want me to help?"</p><p>"It's alright." She answered and kissed his cheek for his kindness and walked throughout the train to hand out the booklets to promote her father's line of work. </p><p><br/>As the new year at Hogwarts commenced, everyone was thrilled to be back, more so their excitement had died down after the supposed return of the Death Eaters - Voldemorts followers - upon their attack on the Quidditch World Cup. Another storm had fallen upon Hogwarts at the start of the year, but only after everyone was safely inside to avoid the rain. </p><p>"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement," Professor Dumbledore began upon Luna and (Y/n)'s third year at Hogwarts. "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen--" </p><p>Professor Dumbledore was interrupted by Mr Filch, who ran along towards the headmaster to inform him about something, likely an arrival he was to be notified of immediately, only to run all the way back until he was out of the hall to notify the guests on entering said hall. </p><p>Professor Dumbledore continued to speak before introducing Hogwarts' first guests. "So... Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event! The Triwizard Tournament. Now, for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together these schools for a series of magical contests. For each school, a single student is selected to compete. Let me be clear: if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say; these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later... And now... please join me in welcoming, the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their Headmistress, Madam Maxime!" </p><p>The door to the Great Hall swung open, where a group of girls donning a blue dress and blue hats that were tilted entered, causing the girls and mostly the boys, to make a fuss over the girls that had entered with a very tall woman, the same size as Hagrid, possibly taller. Professor Dumbledore greeted the headmistress by kissing her hand and rushed back up to the front as the Beauxbatons settled on the left side of the room. </p><p>"Bloody hell..." (Y/n) murmured as he watched the girls reach the front as they did a bit of a dance. </p><p>Luna elbowed him in the ribs, frowning at him. </p><p>"Only joking. I'd die before I fell into the arms of another girl, which is pretty much the case for us." He said quickly. </p><p>"Otherwise I'll drop a swooping evil on top of you." She threatened him, causing (Y/n) to gulp, only for Luna to break into a smile and winked.</p><p>"And now our friends from the north, please meet the proud sons of Dumstrang! And their highmaster, Igor Karkarov!" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed. </p><p>Some men wielding staffs entered, banging them as they chanted their little greeting to Hogwarts as the men - less than half not wearing fur coats like the rest - entered, with a man all in brown, and the headmaster, possibly the man's father, entered behind the rest in a white coat to distinguish his status. </p><p>Once the guests settled in with the students, the headmaster introduced the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperations, Bartemius Crouch Senior. The Great Hall suddenly fell into panic as many students began to scream over the ceiling weather turning to a thunderstorm, when a professional Auror, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody dispersed the rogue weather, sparing the students from the fright of the storm. The staff of Hogwarts eyed Alastor Moody frightfully as he surveyed the room with both his good eye and the false one before meeting Professor Dumbledore by shaking his hand. What's more, a goblet of fire would permit students who volunteered to enter the Triwizard Tournament along with a fancy trophy as the reward. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Triwizard tournament was the talk of the school. They could discuss it endlessly, but when it came to their classes, it felt like such a bore. But as per to their agreement, (Y/n) and Luna met up with Firenze during their Divination classes. Firenze was wisdomous in the ways of Divination, to which Professor Trelawney lacked in certain areas in her field. Nonetheless, Luna found it most intriguing the lessons she spent under Firenze's teachings. </p><p>As for Defense Against The Dark Arts, their new teacher this year was Alastor Moody. One particular person that (Y/n) was not very keen to have as he seemed like a hard-pressed man who drank from a flask that many didn't consider was pumpkin juice. </p><p>"Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry Malcontent. And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher - I'm here because Dumbledore asked me- end of story. Goodbye! The end!" Professor Moody addressed the class by writing his name on a blackboard, showing he had an impatient side that one wouldn't dare willingly get caught up in. "Any questions? When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first, which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" </p><p>"Three, sir." Cal answered hesitantly. </p><p>"And they are so named!?" He spoke crossly as he scribbled a number one in a circle. </p><p>"Because they are unforgivable; to use only one of them--" </p><p>Professor Moody surveyed the students with his good eye while his false one constantly wandered like it was high on pumpkin juice before he resumed writing quickly on the blackboard as his temper rose. "Would earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban! Correct! Now, the minister says you're too young to see what these curses do--I SAY DIFFERENT!! You need to know <em>what </em>you're up against, you need to be <em>prepared;</em> and you need to find another place to put your chewing gum BESIDES THE OTHER SIDE OF YOUR DESK, MR MARI!!" </p><p>Everyone gawked at Cal Mari, who groaned in disbelief as he whispered to the person sitting beside him. "The old codger can see in the back of his head?!" </p><p>"AND HEAR 'CROSS CLASSROOMS!!" Professor Moody barked, throwing the bit of chalk at Cal Mari but ended up missing as every student flinched like the projectile was going to take their eye out. "So... Which curse shall we see first? WEASLEY!! Stand." </p><p>Ginny gulped as she stood up and did her best to maintain composure as the class constantly changed their gaze from Moody to Ginny and so on. </p><p>"Give us a curse..." He breathed heavily at Ginny, causing her face to twitch in disgust of his awful breath. </p><p>"Well... I heard about one from my brother, who heard it from my other brother, who heard it from my mum, who heard it from my dad." Ginny responded weakly before clearing her voice so she could speak louder in fear of sparking Professor Moody's anger. </p><p>"Hm?" He hummed calmly. </p><p>"The Imperius Curse." </p><p>"Oh yeah..." He stammered. "Your father would know all about that. Gave the ministry a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why." </p><p>Professor Moody opened a lid that contained a spider which he stuck his hand in for the creature to crawl onto his hand. He drew his wand and caused the spider to increase in size and then under Moody's control. As a laugh, he threw the spider around at the students in the middle or front of the class. </p><p>"Talented, isn't she?! Ha-ha! What do I ever do next? Throw her out the window? Drown herself?" Professor Moody raised his voice, causing the class to fall silent again when he threatened to dispose of the spider before resting it in his hand. <em>"Scores</em> of witches and wizards have claimed they only did You Know Who's bidding, under the influence of the Imperius Curse! But here's the rub: how do we sort out, the liars?" As he spoke, the class were given chills by his demeanor. Luna even had to take ahold of (Y/n)'s hand as the professor called for another curse, one a majority of the class knew. Despite not even raising his hand, Professor Moody called (Y/n) out. "Strangelove, is it?" Professor Moody inquired upon the (h/c) boy. </p><p>(Y/n) rose up slowly, his hand no longer feeling the warmth of Luna's as she mentally comforted herself with the tune of her mother's lullaby. </p><p>"The Cruciatus Curse." (Y/n) mumbled incoherently. </p><p>"Correct! Come, come! The torture curse..." </p><p>(Y/n) stepped forward as Professor Moody began to apply the Cruciatus Curse on the spider, causing it to squeal and squirm in an unsettling manner. (Y/n) started to become traumatised by the spider's suffering as it all reminded him too much of Demelza when she was forced to slit her own throat. His breathing became heavy, his eyes desperate to look away, but felt compelled to watch the spider endure the torture. </p><p>"Stop it! Stop it, you're hurting him! Enough!" Luna shrieked, crying in outburst so suddenly that Professor Moody got lost in applying the curse before he broke focus and looked at (Y/n). </p><p>(Y/n) quickly headed back to his seat as Luna took his hand closest to her into both of hers as she started whispering in his ear, comforting him as all he could do was think of Demelza suffering under each curse in different realities where he was the victim as well as her. </p><p>"Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse, Miss Lovegood?" Professor Moody spoke softly, grumbling as he placed the spider on Luna's stack of books. </p><p>Gulping, she shook her head as tears began to build up. </p><p>Professor Moody pointed his wand at the spider, casting the last Unforgivable Curse. <em>"AVADA KEDAVRA!!</em> Only <em>one </em>person's known to surviving the Killing Curse: and he's here... in this very school, at <em>this. </em>Very. Moment. No homework for day. I'll see you all next Monday. Class dismissed." <br/><br/></p><p>(Y/n) had a hard time getting over the lesson with Professor Moody as he was in a state of post-traumatic stress disorder. All his thoughts were now about Demelza as well as twisting it around so it was Luna that was suffering under the Imperius Curse or the Killing Curse. Luna was the sole comfort he found during his hard times as she was always there for him. Somehow, Luna could feel his pain. Like had been replicated for her to experience, but not empathetically, sympathetically as thinking of her mother made death all too relatable. </p><p>During their free period, (Y/n) and Luna ventured down to the lake in their swimming costumes so they could swim in the chilly water and look for shells for (Y/n) to add to a necklace for Luna. (Y/n) had remained silent for well over an hour without a word barely spoken as he and Luna walked into the cold waters until the water had gone up to their knees. (Y/n) looked down at the rippling water to find someone else's reflection staring back at him when water splashed on said reflection, causing the illusion to ripple out of focus as Luna had thrown water at (Y/n) as a sign of challenging him to a water fight. He played along, causing the two to drench each other until (Y/n) was forced to surrender, to which Luna stood triumphantly and splashed (Y/n) in the face, causing him to revolt and grabbed ahold of her as she squirmed in desperation to wriggle out of his arms as he dunked them both underwater. </p><p>"Ooh! It's cold! It's cold... That was a mistake. Why did I even do that?" (Y/n) exclaimed as he ran out of the water. </p><p>Luna giggled as she returned to dry land and used her wand to dry herself so she could put her robes back on while (Y/n) wrapped his robes around him, still wet, and headed back to the castle with Luna and the shells he found. (Y/n) didn't mind Luna watching him make her a shell necklace. Especially with her helping him actually put it all together, regardless of which order the string went through the shells as him gifting it to her was the most important thing. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>One week later... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>After over a week of anticipation, the results were in. The Goblet of Fire had chosen the contestants who were to take part in the (last) Triwizard Tournament, as the reward for the champion to win the cup was inevitable. </p><p>"Now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champion selection." Professor Dumbledore began as he dimmed the flames that hung from statues' dishes so the mood was more weary. </p><p>As the headmaster approached the Goblet of Fire, the blue flame that kindled suddenly turned pink. A small piece of paper produced, slightly burnt but enough for the headmaster to read. </p><p>"The Durmstrang champion is: Viktor Krum!" Professor Dumbledore announced. </p><p>Viktor Krum approached the headmaster to shake his hand and take his place in the trophy room to await the next two candidates. The Goblet dispersed a second piece for the headmaster to read aloud. </p><p>"The champion for Beauxbatons is: Fleur Delacour!" </p><p>The girls of Beauxbatons applauded the brownish-blonde that approached Dumbledore and shook his hand and headed into the trophy room as the candidate for Hogwarts was announced. </p><p>"The Hogwarts champion: Cedric Diggory! Excellent!! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions; this vessel of victory... the Triwizard Cup!" </p><p>Just as everyone cheered for the candidates who were to represent their schools, the Goblet of Fire sparked as blue flames danced around before it turned pink with a fourth name was entered. </p><p>Dumbledore took it and read the inscription. "Harry Potter?" </p><p>Those who were closest to Dumbledore started murmuring in conspiracy of the fourth candidate: the Boy Who Lived. Dumbledore looked around the room, making it known to everyone that Harry Potter was in the game. Everyone watched Harry walk to the front of the hall. He was handed the piece of paper by Dumbledore as a few voice called out that Harry was a cheat. While Harry entered the trophy room, everyone was left in suspense as Harry's best friend sunk low to act ignorantly, to think his own friend betrayed him though Harry had done absolutely no wrong. The Goblet of Fire calmed, but not the school. </p><p>Harry was the talk in Ravenclaw, the whole school for that matter. Everyone in Ravenclaw was making up conspiracy theories as to how he passed the Age Restriction line Dumbledore drew. Of course, only very high magic could tamper with the line. As the teachers ordered the students not to bring up the matter in class, there was, however an event coming up on Christmas Eve after the first event that they were permitted to conceptualise. In preparation for some upcoming exams, (Y/n) and Luna spent much of their time in the library studying. </p><p>"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" A voice interrupted the couple sitting, reading Herbology on puffapods. </p><p>Luna and (Y/n) looked up to find Hermione Granger hoping to study with them. </p><p>"Of course." Luna accepted. </p><p>Hermione sighed and sat opposite (Y/n). "Thanks. Puffapods? I could give you a hand if you'd like?" </p><p>(Y/n) glanced at Luna, shrugging their shoulders as a little help wouldn't hurt. The trio studied for many hours in dead silence until Hermione left the library with Luna and (Y/n) in order to discover more about them and possibly befriend them, unknowingly forming an inseparable team and friendship that would go up against the biggest fight of their lives. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Later that year... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>For the whole day, (Y/n) had prepared many surprises ahead for the love of his life as she was forced to endure endless teasing - all leading up to that evening's special surprise. While (Y/n) was away, supposedly assisting Professor McGonagal with placing flyers to remind students of what was expected to be worn on Christmas Eve, Luna was in the Great Hall, accompanying Ginny Weasley as students had gathered for a feast when a young Griffindor boy came along to approach Ginny's older brother, Ron, with a parcel. </p><p>"... and that's why you should acquire crustaceans before you handle murtlaps. They're also useful to stop bleeding. But there are pills to stop sweating if you get bitten by one, which is another side effect of being bitten by one." Luna finished explaining what a murtlap was to Harry, Ron and Hermione, all of whom really didn't care, but refused to say anything in case it'd offend her. </p><p>"That... helpful." Harry said as positively as he could. </p><p>The boy holding the parcel handed it to Ron and headed off quickly while the ginger-haired boy opened it up and found irregular dress robes inside. </p><p>"Mum sent me a dress!" Ron pouted, shocked by what he'd been given by his mother. </p><p>"Well, it does match your eyes. Is there a bonnet? A-ha!" Harry responded, teasing Ronald. </p><p>"Nose down, Harry. Ginny, these must be for you." </p><p>"No way in that. It's ghastly!" The youngest Weasley commented as she was about to serve herself a spoonful of beans. </p><p>Hermione and Luna giggled as the robes' design quickly caught onto those close by as the brunette informed Ron of who they were for. "They're not for Ginny! They're for you! Dress robes." </p><p>"Dress robes?! For what?!" </p><p>"The Yule Ball, you plonker!" One of the Weasley twins jested at their second-youngest sibling. </p><p>"Speaking of which, where is (Y/n)?" Ginny inquired, directing her question to Luna. </p><p>Luna looked over at her and shrugged her shoulders. "He keeps telling me that I have to wait until tonight before he can show me. Says he's got something grand - that it's worth the wait - I've been waiting all morning. By the way, Professor McGonagal called the third, fourth and fifth years to meet her on the third floor afterwards. Says we need to prepare for the Yule Ball." </p><p>The boys sighed. </p><p>"What? Do we have to?" Ron whined. </p><p>"Yes, Ronald. You're going and that's the end of it." Hermione said strictly. </p><p>After lunch, everyone made their way to the third floor where Professor McGonagal was awaiting them before luring them inside and took a seat with all the boys on the right side of the room and with the girls on the left, unknowingly facing their dance partner. </p><p>Once all the students had settled, Professor McGonagal addressed the students. "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the whole school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward - and I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost, a dance." </p><p>At this revelation, the girls spoke amongst each other favourably while the boys typically whined as clearly they had no interest in dancing, let alone with a female date. </p><p>"Silence! The house of Godrick Griffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the single course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like babbling, bumbling band of baboons! Now, to dance, is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret sword slumbers longingly to burst forth and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Strangelove?" </p><p>Out of nowhere, (Y/n) Strangelove stopped dead in his tracks to merging himself among the boys like a deer caught in headlights. </p><p>"Y-Yes, Professor?" (Y/n) spoke nervously, gulping. </p><p>"I believe you know how to dance?" Professor McGonagal inquired as she held her hands by her stomach. </p><p>He nodded. </p><p>Professor McGonagal then looked over at the blonde sitting calmly, grinning at her boyfriend when suddenly that smirk dropped as she was called forth. "And, Miss Lovegood? Perhaps you'd oblige in dancing with him and show the class how it is done?"  </p><p>"Of course, Professor." Luna obliged and started dancing the proper way rather than how they'd normally dance out of school's eyes as Mr Filch had played a phonograph to suit the mood when some of the boys started muttering to themselves. </p><p>Professor McGonagal caught Ronald Weasley in the act of talking and called him out to approach her. "Place your right hand on my waist," she instructed. </p><p>"Where?" Ron muttered, embarrassed by having to dance with his teacher. </p><p>"My waist. And extend your arm... Mr Filch? If you please. And, one, two, three, one, two, three..." </p><p>All the girls sprung up to their feet, eagerly waiting to begin dancing whereas the boys had refused to get up. Every boy except for Neville and Harry got up to dance. As brave as it was for them, slowly, the other boys started to dance also with the Weasley boys following, then Terry, Dean Thomas, Cal Mari, Seamus Finnigan and so on, until everyone had a dance partner. </p><p>"Is this my surprise?" Luna asked softly in a trace fixated on her significant other's eyes.</p><p>"Oh, no. I got something that'll definitely top this." (Y/n) responded, smirking slyly. </p><p>"I'll be looking forward to it. Although, I hope it's not the nargles talking." </p><p>"It's not even Christmas yet." </p><p>"I know." </p><p>"I hope you haven't been eating butterscotch again. You know how hyper you get when you have those. Do you know what you're wearing to the ball?"</p><p>Luna winked, shushing him. "It's a surprise." </p><p>At the conclusion of the dance practice, (Y/n) had taken Luna's hand and escorted her out of the castle along a bridge that led to a path going down to Hagrid's hut. Instead of going to their usual spot, (Y/n) requested that Luna shut her eyes. As he lead her with her hand, (Y/n) stopped Luna a few feet away from her present. </p><p>"Alright... keep your eyes closed," (Y/n) instructed her and walked over to her surprise and looked back at her. "Righteo. Open 'em." </p><p>Luna opened her eyes, instantly becoming awestruck at the dinner he'd set up. A table with everything yellow on it: flowers, cover, bowl; a blanket set out beside the table in an open area so it wasn't under any trees as as the sun came to setting. With a wave of his wand, (Y/n) produced a phonograph and tuned it to play soothing, relaxing classical music. </p><p>"Oh, (Y/n)..." Luna said, though at a loss for words. </p><p>(Y/n) pulled out the chair Luna was to sit in, to which she obliged and sat in that seat that he pushed in for her as he occupied the chair opposite her. With no food present, (Y/n) swished his wand, spawning Luna's favourite food as well as his own. </p><p>"Luna?" (Y/n) called suddenly. </p><p>"Hm?" Luna hummed as she was in the middle of stuffing her mouth with pudding. </p><p>"I, I think I saw a wrackspurt fly into your ear." </p><p>Luna's eyes widened, which made (Y/n) burst out laughing. </p><p>"I'm only kidding!" </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Luna resumed eating when she spoke with a mouthful of food. "Oh, you. I broke a toe earlier." </p><p>"What?! When? No, no. Don't tell me. Which foot?" (Y/n) panicked and got out of his seat to take both of Luna's feet and removed her shoes. </p><p>"The left one." She answered. </p><p>(Y/n) took out his wand and removed Luna's left sock and casted a spell to fix her toes. An unsettling crack went off as Luna yelped from the pain before (Y/n) slid her sock back on and let her put her shoes back on while he finished his meal before they both laid out on the blanket to stare at the starry sky. After the pleasant, tender moment, Luna started to make her way back to the castle while (Y/n) followed directly behind her and looked to something hiding in the trees and gave a thumbs up to the centaur that lent him the table and chairs. </p><p>Once they had returned to Ravenclaw tower, they both held hands as Luna thanked (Y/n) for their anniversary. "Thank you for the dinner, (Y/n). It was very sweet of you. But..." </p><p>"B-But? W-W-What did I do wrong? Was the food not hot enough?" (Y/n) rambled in a bit of a panic. </p><p>Luna giggled. "No. I was just curious where Firenze got the table and chairs from?" </p><p>"H-How did you know?" (Y/n) stammered, his eyes widened at just how she knew. </p><p>Luna winked before heading into her dorm for the night before morning came, following a long term ahead set for hard studying and working. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Christmas Eve... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>On the night of the Yule Ball, (Y/n) had been on edge over the ball as he was anxious for performing well that evening for Luna when they danced. He had a slight assurance that Luna wouldn't straight up tell him how badly he danced that night as the couple had practiced every week or two leading up to the Yule Ball. Out of all the boys in (Y/n)'s grade, his two friends Terry and Michael assured him that he was dressed presentably due to his self-consciousness providing much doubt concerning if he was dressed like everyone else and wouldn't be judged. What (Y/n) really wished was being so carefree like his soulmate. </p><p>"Just ignore Cal, (Y/n). He couldn't dress if a clothe-me spell did it for him." Michael assured the (h/c) boy pacing around the boys common room. </p><p>"I'm going to mess up. I'm gonna step on her feet, knock her into someone... I might as well be spilling a drink on her dress!" (Y/n) spoke facetiously. </p><p>Michael sighed in frustration over (Y/n)'s indeliberate negativity. "I can't tell if you're joking, or serious." </p><p>"Come on. We should find our dates." Terry called for Michael and (Y/n). </p><p>As the boys made their way out of the Ravenclaw common room via the moving staircase. In front of them was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley making their way down the stairs in front of them. The duo noticed the trio behind them and greeted them shyly. </p><p>"Oh hey, (Y/n)." Harry nodded at the (h/c). </p><p>"Who're your dates?" (Y/n) asked. </p><p>"Parvati and Padma Patil." Ron answered, to which the trio became astounded by his robes. </p><p>"What the hell are you wearing? Did you get swallowed by a bear and skinned it while you were inside?" Terry jested Ron. </p><p>"Shove off!" Ron snapped back and turned to his best friend. "C'mon, Harry. Why do you think she wouldn't tell us who's she coming with?" </p><p>"Because we'd take the mickey out of her if she did." Harry responded coyly. </p><p>"Who, Hermione?" (Y/n) inquired. </p><p>"Yeah." Harry nodded back. </p><p>"Heard she's with Viktor Krum." </p><p>"That lonkhead?! I woulda taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud." Ron spat. </p><p>As if on cue, the Patil twins came through the door leading outside to the snow where they greeted Harry and Ron with the same voice when Ron's date commented about how he was dressed in the nicest way possible without visibly gagging. Professor McGonagal came along, interrupting them as she asked if Harry was ready since he and his date was ready to dance first since it was tradition for the nominees in the Triwizard Tournament to go first. As Ron and his date headed inside, Terry and Michael's dates appeared and headed inside of the Great Hall while (Y/n) waited anxiously for Luna. </p><p>"She's beautiful." The Patil twin whispered at the sight of Hermione Granger wearing a pink dress. </p><p>(Y/n) turned around and spotted her also. "Bloody hell. She's stunning!" </p><p>"Yeah, she is." Harry mumbled when he realised that the two weren't talking about who he was staring at until he saw his other best friend walking down the steps towards them. </p><p>Once Hermione reached them, Luna appeared as Viktor Krum came along and took Hermione's hand and found a spot for them to converse while he flirted with Hermione. </p><p>"L-L-Luna, you... you look absolutely stunning this evening." (Y/n) commented flabbergasted by the sparkly silver dress Luna was wearing which resembled a Christmas tree in some way with black hosiery. </p><p>Luna blushed as (Y/n) took her hand and leaned forward to kiss her knuckles. "You're cute when you start stuttering." She responded and wrapped her arm around his before they both headed inside the Great Hall to find a table to sit at before the party began. </p><p>By the time the ball commenced, the representatives of the schools in the Tournament entered one by one and danced as the band played sweet music worth grooving to. Once the other students were allowed to dance, Luna and (Y/n) got up and began to dance, despite how pressured he felt whilst dancing with his girlfriend as he mentally panicked about stepping on her foot or bumping her into someone. </p><p>"Knut for your thoughts?" Luna cooed to (Y/n) as she tilted her head, smiling reassuringly. </p><p>(Y/n) sighed and confessed, "I'll level with you, Luna... It's us I'm worried about. About the dance, I mean. I'm dead scared I'm going to do something wrong or step on your foot, or, or--" </p><p>Luna shut (Y/n) up by crashing her lips against his, silencing his nonsense which seemed to do the trick as if he'd been hypnotised by a powerful love potion, allowing the two to dance in peace without a worry. At the end of the first song, the band played a second when the students were informed that the band would play something more rock and roll before allowing one last slow dance with their dates. </p><p>"Would you like me to get us a drink? Punch, or water?" (Y/n) offered. </p><p>"I'll just have some water. I might sit down for a bit." Luna answered. </p><p>(Y/n) scurried off to retrieve water for himself and Luna. Once he'd acquired the drinks, he made his way back over to Luna when he noticed a Dumstrang conversing with his date. He watched from a close distance as the Dumstrang man very slowly indiscreetly inched towards his date until he took a very bold move and jumped in to kiss her. A second after they kissed, (Y/n) stormed off, dropping the glasses on the floor and stormed out of the Hall and walked out into the freezing snow and hid behind a carriage so he was out of sight. Unfortunately, his hiding spot didn't last as long as he thought it did as Luna was able to find him within minutes. </p><p>"Love, why are you out here in the cold by yourself? You could get a cold." Luna purred as she sat down beside (Y/n) as he sniffled while tears ran down his cheeks.  </p><p>"Don't play dumb, Luna. I saw you and that Dungsting." (Y/n) grumbled as he refused to look her in her eyes. </p><p>Luna sighed and tried to reason with him. "I didn't let him kiss me. He came onto me, Levi. I tried to get rid of him, but he kept complimenting my looks." </p><p>"First off, stop calling me that! Second, you think I'm not good enough to tell you how beautiful you are?! How I say how lovely your hair looked every morning you woke up, every time I saw you with or without make-up, I appreciated you for your beautiful looks; your eyes when the sun shines off them, how adorably you skip when we're on our way to class... You didn't even resist! You let it happen!" (Y/n) complained, quarreling with the girl who would never dare argue back with him. </p><p>"(Y/n), I--" </p><p>"No, Luna. I just want to be alone for a while," (Y/n) barked as he rose up and started to wander around the carriage with Luna pursuing him back indoors up towards the moving staircase. </p><p>"Levi, listen to me!" Luna implored as her voice began to rise out of tune of her quieter one. </p><p>Arrogantly, he ignored her as he started walking up a staircase until it suddenly moved, separating (Y/n) from Luna. </p><p>"(Y/N) LEVITICUS STRANGELOVE! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!!" Luna's voice screamed, causing (Y/n) to get scared so much that he jumped out of his skin - her voice was so loud that every portrait in the moving staircase to gawk and watch the event unfold. Even some partygoers had sobered up to eavesdrop on their argument as the most polite, innocent girl in the school lost her cool that it was mightily terrifying. </p><p>(Y/n) stared at her bug-eyed and allowed her to speak her mind. </p><p>"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I hurt you! But we've known each other long enough to know that I would <em>never, </em>ever cheat on you! It's you I love, and only you! So please, stop acting so selfish and let it go!?" </p><p>(Y/n) sighed and bowed his head, placing his hands on his hips as the staircase that separated them went back into place before he walked back down to her and wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Luna. I'm so, so, so, so sorry." He whispered as he began to feel guilty for how he treated her. </p><p>"I forgive you, love. Just don't ignore me like that again. Okay?" Luna requested and took his face into her hands looked at him dead in the eye. </p><p>"Okay." </p><p>"Come, now, love. It's past our curfew. Nobody will be in their beds so you can sleep with me?" </p><p>"A-Are you sure?" </p><p>"If they have anything to say about it, they'll have me to deal with." She assured him and winked. </p><p>(Y/n) nodded and wrapped his arm across her back as they headed back to their common room and kicked off their shoes once they were in the girls dormitory and snuggled in, immediately falling asleep in each other's arms. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very next morning came quickly for (Y/n) and Luna in the Ravenclaw common room as the sun shone through a window that didn't have the curtains closed. A few girls were watching Luna and (Y/n) snuggling in her bed which interrupted their slumber as the two inhaled whilst they stretched. </p><p>"Well, you two certainly had a good night last night, didn't you?" Padma Patil commented as she, Cho Chang and Ravenclaw Prefect, Penelope Clearwater all bursted into a fit of giggles as (Y/n) peeked over the bed sheets, shocked to be caught in the act. </p><p>"Blast! I knew I should've stayed in my dorm!" (Y/n) cursed under his breath. </p><p>"Don't worry, (Y/n). I won't tell on you. Everyone in Ravenclaw won't for that matter. I've made it plain and clear." Penelope assured him as he relaxed and rested his head on the pillow he and Luna shared, even though her head was on top of his arm, trapping him from getting out without disturbing her. </p><p>"Luna," (Y/n) whispered. "Luuuna... Luna! Lily Moon, it's your eight o'clock alarm call!" </p><p>Luna stirred in her sleep as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning, Levi." </p><p>"Where in the name of Merlin's beard did Levi come from?" </p><p>"It's short for your middle name. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She answered innocently and smiled brightly at him so her pearly teeth were showing. </p><p>(Y/n) chuckled and kissed her forehead before getting up to head into his dorm to change into his school clothes. With only a week before the new school year commenced, (Y/n) decided to head to the Great Hall to have breakfast. With the hall rearranged to its natural look, (Y/n) noticed Ginny, Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione in the middle of a conversation. As he made his way over, they gawked at him and grinned at him as they bid him good morning. </p><p>"Morning all." (Y/n) yawned. "How'd you find the ball? Pretty flamboyant, eh?" </p><p>"Did you and Luna snog all night or are you both giving each other the cold shoulder?" Harry inquired, causing Ginny to nudge him for being so impolite with his second question. </p><p>"Harry! I apologise on Harry's behalf, Levi." Ginny excused her companion, only to tease (Y/n) herself mischievously. </p><p>"Alright, you. Quit it now while you're ahead, or at least while you have a head or you'll end up like Nearly Headless Nick." (Y/n) threatened Ginny, but also applying said threat to the others. </p><p>"Calm down, (Y/n) we're only joking with you! You need to relax more. Geez." Hermione commented as (Y/n) took a seat beside the top Griffindor nerd. </p><p>Rolling his eyes, (Y/n) sighed as he picked up an apple and took a bite out of it. </p><p>"So, what were you and Luna arguing about? Me and Ginny were still in the Hall when you two fought." Neville asked politely in hopes of not offending (Y/n). </p><p>"Rest assured, we're on good terms." He responded, though his voice speaking too deeply as he cleared his throat and patted his chest. </p><p>"Aww, little (Y/n) Levy's all grown up!" Ginny made fun of (Y/n), causing her to burst into laughter as (Y/n) jumped out of his seat and chased Ginny out of the Great Hall with Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville chasing after them as they all fell into the snow and started a snowball fight that took his mind of the mildly insulting name that he was willing to let go for his friends. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>A few months later... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>" 'Come seek us where our voices sound'." Harry repeated the first part of the riddle as he banged his chin lightly on a book that he'd opened up in search for information about murmaids concerning the second challenge that was to occur early the very next morning. </p><p>"The Black Lake. That's obvious." Hermione responded like it was plainly obvious while Ron and (Y/n) sat by, no longer helping due to the boredom they were experiencing. </p><p>" 'An hour long you'll have to look'." </p><p>"Again, obvious. Third mystery potentially problematic." </p><p>" 'Potentially problematic'? When's the last time you held your breath underwater for an hour, Hermione?!" Harry whined as the clues had left them stumped. </p><p>"Look, Harry, we <em>can </em>do this! The four of us can figure it out." </p><p>Professor Moody appeared in the lane of the library, politely interrupting their session to inform Hermione and Ron that they were required to be in Professor McGonagal's office. </p><p>"But sir. The second task is only hours away, and--" Hermione protested, only to be stopped by (Y/n) who gestured her to have faith. </p><p>"Presuably, Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. Go. Now! And you, Mr Strangelove. Make sure to bring plenty of rope, or a key. 'Cause I've caught your little girlfriend wandering the corridors sleepwalking more than once. Happens again, I deduct points from your house." Professor Moody said, scaring the others off, leaving me behind to hear what he had to tell me. </p><p>"Sleepwalking? Oh, bloody hell, Luna." (Y/n) muttered to himself and got up to head back to his common room. </p><p>When (Y/n) arrived in the Ravenclaw common room, not a single person was up. Slowly, he approached the girls dorm door and quietly opened it and peered inside the girls dorm, looking directly at Luna's bed but struggled to see if there was someone underneath the sheets or not. </p><p>"Just what do you think you're doing?" A male voice asked ominously behind (Y/n). </p><p>The twelve year-old jumped and almost closed the door but held onto the handle as he faced his house leader. </p><p>"P-Professor Flitwick! I-It's not what it looks like. It's Luna. P-Professor Moody told me she was s-s-sleepwalking." (Y/n) justified himself. </p><p>The half human, half goblin still dressed in his teaching clothes, Professor Flitwick eyed (Y/n) curiously and decided to assist him with finding his soulmate. "Follow me, then. We shall find her if we can." </p><p>"Are you sure? You're not going to tell me to sleep it off?" (Y/n) asked suspiciously. </p><p>"Don't be ridiculous." </p><p>"But what if she ends up coming back or waking up--you shouldn't wake a sleepwalker, sir." </p><p>"That's a myth." </p><p>"Tell that to the person who got woken up in the middle of a busy street." </p><p>"Do you wish to find her or not? I've an exam to hold on Monday. And mind you, I want you practicing the medical spell, Ferula. You never know when you may need it - should you break a wrist, finger or foot?" Professor demanded impatiently. </p><p>(Y/n) exhaled through his nostrils and thought twice about the idea. As much as he wanted to see her back safe, it's been the first time that Luna's apparently sleepwalked. "No, sir. I'll go to bed." (Y/n) responded, downhearted by this as he was giving hope that Luna would find her way back, conscious or not. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>The next morning... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>After a distressful night that gave (Y/n) six hours of sleep, he found himself no longer distressed but anxious to be reunited with Luna despite seeing each other early the night before. But to him, with her turning up missing due to sleepwalking, it felt like days.It was the weekend, and the second tournament was going to commence in two and a half hours. Since it was forecasted to be cold, (Y/n) dressed with four layers due to how freezing being outside would be, especially when the contestants had to go underwater. (Y/n) waited in the common room by the fire while he waited for Luna. </p><p>Padma Patil approached him and tapped his shoulder. "(Y/n) we have to go to the lake. It's late. Luna's waiting for you by the boats." She informed him. </p><p>"W-What?! I thought she was still in bed?!" </p><p>She shook her head. "No, no. You were the last one up." </p><p>(Y/n) sprung up to his feet and grabbed Padma's hand and ran them both out of the common room to go down to the lake where they'd take a boat to the place where the second tournament was to be held. Luna was waiting by on dry land, sitting against a tree when she noticed (Y/n) jogging over to her without holding hands with Padma, who was right behind him as he wrapped his arm around Luna's back and led her to a boat waiting for them. As the girls hopped in the boat, (Y/n) put himself to work and began to row them out through the lake. </p><p>"What, what happened to you last night?" (Y/n) grunted as he pulled on the oars, directing his question to Luna. </p><p>"I was in bed, sleeping. Or was I sleepwalking again?" Luna purred, tilting her head as she removed her gaze from the new edition of the <em>Quibbler </em>with Xenophilius' thoughts about the Quidditch World Cup attack. </p><p>"I've never seen you sleepwalk before." </p><p>Padma Patil found her chance to speak and asked, "How long have you two been together?" </p><p>"Ever since first year: on the train ride to Hogwarts, in fact." (Y/n) answered and winked at Luna. </p><p>"That's a nice necklace you got there." </p><p>"Thanks..." (Y/n) puffed. "Luna... made it... for... me..." </p><p>"It keeps the nargles and wrackspurts away," said Luna, unusually. </p><p>Padma smiled nervously at Luna as she became uncomfortable with how strange she was. But seeing as how (Y/n) was the only other 'sane' person around, she looked at him for a more normal conversation that didn't involve the 'abnormal' creatures contained in the <em>Quibbler. </em>As they rode towards the scene for the second tournament, (Y/n) rowed them over to where their house team was and entered one of three towers. </p><p>Once everyone was present, Professor Dumbledore began his talk. "Welcome to the second task! Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure, of sorts. These four champions, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough. Except for this. They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they will be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the start of the canon--" </p><p>
  <em>BOOM!!</em>
</p><p>A canon shot went off, to which the four champions dove into the water to begin the search of whatever treasure was stolen from them. As cold as the wind that blew was, (Y/n) and Luna snuggled up to build up warmth as the hour went quickly for all who anxiously waited the competitors to resurface. </p><p>After the forty-sixth minute, Cedric Diggory resurfaced with Cho Chang and swam to their team supporters. Four minutes later, Viktor Krum resurfaced with Hermione Granger as Viktor's teammates chanted his name. Five minutes passed, then seven, then ten, but still no Harry Potter, except for Ron Weasley and the little sister of Fleur Delacour. Shortly after a bell chimed upon the full hour since the heroes returned, Harry Potter shot out of the water. The audience cheered as Dumbledore made the announcement for the results of the second tournament. </p><p>"ATTENTION!! The winner is... Mr Diggory: who showed innate command of the bubble-head charm. However, seeing as how Mr Potter would have finished first, had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley, but the others as well, we've agreed to award him second place: for outstanding moral fiber." </p><p>At the conclusion of the second tournament, (Y/n) and Luna rowed back to shore and walked back up to Hogwarts. All that was left now was the final challenge. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>A few months later... </em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>"A D. How could I possibly have gotten an D?" </em>(Y/n) thought to himself as he felt like a failure for acquiring such a low mark. At least it wasn't Potions or DATDA with Professor Snape. </p><p>"I told you you it was mandrake juice!" Hermione scolded (Y/n) over his Herbology test results. </p><p>"See, (Y/n)? You should listen to Hermione," said Luna, who was sitting with them, reading a book called <em>Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them by Newt Scamander. </em></p><p>"Hey, Luna, honey? Can you butt out?" (Y/n) asked as politely as possible as clearly as he placed his palms on his forehead in desperation to find out where he went wrong. </p><p>"Sorry, Levi." Luna jested. </p><p>A stifled laugh escaped (Y/n) at the nickname. </p><p>"Did you seriously find that funny? After all the nonsense you gave Ginny?" Hermione questioned. </p><p>"I didn't say anything!" (Y/n) exclaimed as he fought back a smile. </p><p>"Did you hear him laugh, Luna?" </p><p>"I think I did, Hermione." Luna answered, grinning at (Y/n) as the smile faded. </p><p>Something popped in (Y/n)'s pants, causing him to jump from the sudden bang that scared a majority of those in the Great Hall. </p><p>"What the--?! H-Hey! What?! Ow! Ow! Are you two doing this?!" (Y/n) exclaimed as he checked his surroundings as well as under the table when something else popped, prickling his legs as two Weasley boys appeared out of nowhere, throwing firecrackers at (Y/n), causing him to jump out of his seat and ran out of the Great Hall as everyone in the hall laughed heartily at (Y/n)'s suffering. </p><p>A few female teachers that were present in the yard where (Y/n) was gallivanting witnessed him get chased by the Weasley twins and even started laughing. When the firecrackers stopped attacking him, (Y/n) gawked at the Weasley twins, who left their trademark with the letter 'W' in a spark of yellow and orange and vanished. </p><p>"NOT FUNNY! That really, really hurt!" (Y/n) shouted in outrage. </p><p>The school bell chimed, indicating the students to make their way to the location of the third tournament. As (Y/n) returned to the others, he and Luna walked along hand in hand as the competitors were bracing themselves for the final challenge: the maze. (Y/n) and Luna stood together as the audience they were with cheered raucously whilst a band played music as the competitors walked out. </p><p>"SILENCE!!" Professor Dumbledore commanded, booming his voice at the audience who took their seats and listened anxiously. "Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its exact position. Now, as Mr Diggory and Mr Potter tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr Krum and Miss Delacour. First person to touch the cup, will be the winner! I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wand. Contestants! Gather round." </p><p>"I'm so excited!" (Y/n) whispered giddily to Luna. </p><p>"Something doesn't feel right," Luna responded timidly. </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"Isn't it strange how Professor Moody's been watching Harry ever since he was elected into the tournament? It's like he's been ensuring Harry has succeeded through all three tournaments: he is old enough to pass the age restriction circle, the gillyweed... maybe he'll make the path for Harry easy?" </p><p>(Y/n) frowned, pondering about a few thoughts that were left blank. "But... that doesn't explain the first task with the dragon. Or even why he'd want Harry to win." </p><p>"Champions! Prepare yourselves! On the count of three. One--" Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed. </p><p>
  <em>BOOM!!</em>
</p><p>As the contestants entered the maze, all they had to do was wait while the inevitable was about commence. It was most suspenseful for (Y/n) as all he could do was wait, wondering what Professor Moody was going to do next once Harry had acquired the cup and won the challenge. </p><p>Hours came to pass since the contestants entered the maze. (Y/n) had fallen asleep, resting his head on his girlfriend's shoulder while she read the <em>Fantastic Beasts </em>novel. Fleur and Krum were extracted from the maze, leaving Cedric and Harry remaining to complete the contest. As Fleur and Krum recovered from the maze, Harry and Cedric returned as the band began to play and some folks gathered around Harry, who was clinging onto Cedric's body. </p><p>"He's back! He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric... he asked me to bring his body back! I couldn't leave him... not there..." Harry cried as Professor Dumbledore consoled him. </p><p>Cedric's father came along, wailing over his son lying deceased on the floor. Professor Moody grabbed Harry and escorted him out while everyone mourned for Cedric. Many began to cry while the rest sat in silence, paying their respects as Cedric's father picked up his son's body and carried him off. </p><p>"That's no way for a man to lose his son." (Y/n) muttered, shaking his head as Luna cuddled him and sympathised Mr Diggory's loss. </p><p><br/>It wasn't until after the funeral where Cedic's remains were buried on a beautiful hill, somewhere secret where only a few knew its true location. After Cedric was buried, Professor Dumbledore held a wake to share a talk with the school. </p><p>After minutes of silence, Professor Dumbledore sat in his chair and got up to address the school.  "Today, we acknowledge... a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know, exceptionally hard-working, infinitely fair-minded and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. Now, I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see... Cedric Diggory was murdered! By Lord Voldemort! The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory. Now, the pain... we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, and reminds us, that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues; our hearts beat as one. In light of recent events, the bonds of friendship we've made this year will be more important than ever. Remember that, and Cedric Diggory will not have died in vain. You remember that, and we'll celebrate a boy who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." </p><p>After the wake (a very peculiar type of one), the students of Hogwarts began to turn against Harry Potter and those who believed him when he claimed that He Who Shall Not Be Named had returned. There was a very big reason why the wizarding word refused to believe that Voldemort was back: fear. And this was only the beginning. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the end of the school term, Harry had been taken back to his relative's place to endure old torture by being locked in his room on his own terms as his relatives had left due to having enough of Harry's magic upon being attacked by Dementors sent by the Madam Undersecretary within the Ministry of Magic - after Harry announced that Voldemort was back, they refused to believe him and took no action on the Death Eaters that had returned, to kill the Boy Who Lived - nine days after the holidays began. While Harry's life became at risk after he was given a letter of expulsion from Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore's secret order that was created to oppose Voldemort and his Death Eaters, had united to take upon their own vigilante work despite the Ministry's refusal to act against the 'lies' Harry spread. </p><p>(Y/n) stormed over to Luna who was sitting on a couch in her home after she and (Y/n) rode on their brooms and presented the <em>Daily Prophet </em>to her, which read, 'The Boy Who Lies?' and 'Fudge: All Is Well'. </p><p>"Can you believe this nonsense? I mean really?!" (Y/n) began and sat beside the blonde as her father came along to investigate the commotion. </p><p>"What can I say, (Y/n)? You cannot trust these sort of people! I mean, have you seen the chaos the Death Eaters are causing? Wizardfolk living in fear, Voldemort's army growing... the end times are coming. Mark my words. Voldemort will return, and the wizarding world will be torn asunder." Xenophilius Lovegood proclaimed dreadfully. </p><p>"What news about Harry Potter?" </p><p>"The trial is yet to be brought up until sometime late next week, shortly before you two return to Hogwarts. A shame, really. About what happened to the young, Mr Diggory." </p><p>Luna and (Y/n) glanced at each other and frowned. </p><p>Xenophilius wandered into the kitchen and began to write a paragraph for his <em>Quibbler </em>article. " 'The Ministry still refuse to act on the suspicions concerning He Who Shall Not Be Named. They refuse to acknowledge what the'--How old is Harry?" </p><p>"He's fifteen." (Y/n) answered quickly. </p><p>" 'Fifteen year-old wizard saw, on the evening of the Triwizard Tournament's abandonment due to its severely high risk of student casualties. As a father of a daughter attending Hogwarts, I strongly vote against the Ministry and show my full support to lift the expulsion of Harry Potter for the offence of performing defensive magic in the presence of a muggle'." Xenophilius finished and leaned back in his head. </p><p>"(Y/n) and I are just going outside, daddy," Luna informed her father and got up, taking (Y/n)'s hand into hers and forced him to follow her out of the house so they could go out for a walk to pass the time. </p><p>The duo started walking to a secluded spot where Xenophilius wouldn't find them immediately. A flannel-wearing adult appeared from behind a tree to meet the couple. </p><p>" 'Allo (Y/n). 'Allo Luna. You two having a pleasant break?" Eugene Crowe and his brother, Harold, emerged alongside his brother. </p><p>"If you call sitting around, not being able to snog or play with firecrackers or use magic outside of school, pleasant? Then sure. I'm having a blast." (Y/n) answered sarcastically, placing his hands on his hips. </p><p>"He's only joking with you, (Y/n). Now... a friend of Eugene's sent us a letter to hand to you personally. We don't know what it says, only that it was very important." Harold explained and produced the letter which he handed to (Y/n). </p><p>"M-Me?" (Y/n) questioned, poking his own chest with his index finger. </p><p>"Aye, lad." Eugene confirmed. </p><p>(Y/n) took the letter and opened it, reading it aloud. " <em>'To Mr (Y/n) Leviticus Strangelove, we, the Ministry of Magic, have wished to inform you of an unclaimed inheritance in your name of one million, two hundred and seventy thousand, four hundred and two Gallons. To claim this, you must report to the Ministry on the twenty-second of April at eleven on the dot before the second school term commences. </em></p><p>
  <em>Gringotts Wizarding Bank </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wicket W.'</em>
  <em> " </em>
</p><p>(Y/n) another signature on the letter. "It says it was passed through from the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister." </p><p>"Dolores Umbridge? What in blazes is she doin' with that letter? Why does she care?" Eugene gasped as the name had meaning to him. </p><p>"Who is she?" Luna asked softly. </p><p>Eugene inhaled sharply and crossed his arms. "Umbridge is a a filthy bitch, pardon my language. The Ministry's giving her a position in Hogwarts as yer new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Mark my words: she is not one to be trifled with. She's already got some power within the Ministry, but if she every succeeds in firing Albus Dumbledore, she'll not only become a High Inquisitor and Headmistress, she'll have supreme influence on your education. She'll even make Hogwarts her own little playground." </p><p>"Should we be concerned now?" (Y/n) asked as he tucked the letter away. </p><p>"Oh, not now. Not yet, anyway." </p><p>"What will you do with your inheritance? I mean, as long as Umbitch hasn't tampered with your fortune. Maybe she's funding all the sods in the Ministry to take over Hogwarts?" Harold asked his brother whilst looking at the fourteen year-old. </p><p>"I don't know just yet. Luna and I will have to discuss that some point in the future." (Y/n) answered. </p><p>"By the way, happy birthday, Luna." Harold and Eugene bid the blonde fifteen year-old girl. </p><p>"Thank you both." Luna said in delight. </p><p>"Right. Best we be on our way," Harold excused himself and his brother and fled into the tree to travel back to the pub where the continued to reside and work. </p><p>With the rise of Lord Voldemort creating conspiracy creating the rise of the Second Wizarding War, the Order of the Phoenix was the wizarding worlds last hope. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Two weeks later... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Being some of the smart, top-grade students in the school, Luna and (Y/n) had to endure their first three weeks of the second term completing tests. It wasn't until some changes were made known to the students after the third week. As Professor Dumbledore made his address to the students of Dolores Umbridge's being instated as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. </p><p>After Umbridge rudely interrupted Professor Dumbledore's address, she got up from her seat beside Professor Snape to stand where the headmaster was and gave her speech. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance... There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering... Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." </p><p>"This is exactly what Eugene warned us about," (Y/n) whispered to Luna, who nodded a bit without (Y/n) to see her do so. </p><p>At the conclusion of the assembly, (Y/n) attended his first lesson in Defense Against The Dark Arts - Umbridge had a late arrival at Hogwarts so everyone attending DATDA wouldn't begin until Umbridge had taken her place as professor of that class - in total fear of the power Umbridge held. Ever since (Y/n) got a B on a majority of his classes, he had a very bad feeling his second F would come more often as the first F had come from being spited by Professor Snape. Speaking of which, (Y/n)'s DATDA class had taken their seats wherever they pleased in the room that was governed by Dolores Umbridge, turning the teacher's office that once was filled with portraits of the once glorified Gilderoy Lockhart, to that of kittens - this was only barely visible due to some students being able to peer inside to see Umbridge's room makeover. </p><p>"Good morning, children." A quiet voice loomed from the back of the class as a woman dressed in everything pink walked to the front of the room, waving her wand to write what she was saying. "Ordinary Wizarding Levels examinations. O.W.Ls! More commonly known as...? O.W.Ls. Study hard, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be... severe. Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly, uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from now on, you will be following a carefully structured Ministry-approved course of defensive magic." </p><p>With a swish of her wand, books were handed out to the students in each row. Once every student got their copy, they all skimmed through when Cal Mari raised his hand and spoke out in turn. </p><p>"There's nothing in here about using defensive spells." Cal pointed out. </p><p>"Using spells?" Umbridge's voice pitched in a sourly sweet tone and laughed. "Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom." </p><p>"So, what, we're not using magic anymore?" A random person spoke out. </p><p>Umbridge shook her head and walked along through the gap in between the student's desks. "No, silly child. You will be <em>learning </em>about defensive spells in a <em>secure, </em>risk-free environment." </p><p>"If we're attacked, it won't be 'risk-free', now would it?" (Y/n) said moodily in disappointment of the Ministry's idea of teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. </p><p>Umbridge then walked back to the front as she spoke with her back turned to (Y/n). "Students will raise their hands when they speak in my class." She warned (Y/n) and everyone else as her voice instantly changed to a sour one until she turned around and put on her sour, shrill voice. "It is the view of the Ministry that a <em>theoretical </em>knowledge would be sufficient to get you through your examinations, which after all, is what school is all about. And, upholding school standards such as shaving, grooming, and the dress code. In case you have missed it, Mr Strangelove, clearly states that no jewelry or offensive attachments are permitted on a student's person whilst in their school uniform. I cannot understand why a student would wear such a... daft necklace." </p><p>Luna immediately knew what (Y/n) was going to say and stopped him from speaking back to Umbridge as she gestured him to take it off as to avoid getting a detention. (Y/n) raised his hand and was politely acknowledged by Umbridge. </p><p>"And how is theory supposed to protect us for what's out there?" (Y/n) said boldly as he began to stray on thin ice. </p><p>"There's <em>nothing </em>out there, child. Who do you imagine would attack children like you?" Umbridge responded as she deliberately implied a negative answer to (Y/n)'s asking. </p><p>"Oh, I don't know. Maybe... Death Eaters? Or 'He Who Shall Not Be Named': Voldemort." </p><p>Upon (Y/n) saying the Dark Lord's name caused his classmates to whisper indistinctly about the controversial name-call. A few shook heads, while Luna supported him by putting her hand on top of his for encouragement that she was fully on his side and that of Harry Potter's. </p><p>Umbridge's smile quivered slightly as she tried reassuring the class. "Now, let me make this, quite plain: you have been told that a certain dark wizard, is at large. Once again. This. Is. A. Lie!" </p><p>At this point, there was no stopping (Y/n) from arguing with Umbridge, as much as Luna wanted to avoid such a confrontation. "How would you know?! You weren't there when Cedric Diggory died: it's not like he dropped dead as his own accord." </p><p>"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident. Detention, Mr Strangelove!" </p><p>"You keep denying Voldemort's back because you're too scared to admit it!" (Y/n) countered, calling her out for being a coward to take action with the Ministry, who are all a community full of people afraid of his return. </p><p>"ENOUGH!!" She snapped before quickly calming herself down. "Enough... See me later, Mr Strangelove. My office. Now... back on topic. Open up to page three-hundred and sixty-four." </p><p>Every student in the class did as they were told in fear of (Y/n) and Umbridge's sudden outburst. Umbridge then started speaking out about first-level spells as she treated the class like children that were to submit under the Ministry's commands for their new version of learning. </p><p>At the end of a very stressful day, (Y/n) visited Umbridge in her office, where he found the whole room changed: walls were painted pink with kittens on plates and Umbridge sitting at her desk with a lamp, kettle of coffee, sugar, pens, a bowl of flowers, a picture and other such feminine things. </p><p>"Sit." She commanded politely with a hideous smile over her gob. </p><p>(Y/n) and did so as he was told he'd be doing lines with a special one of hers and sat at a desk and picked up the inkless quill. </p><p>"Now, I want you to write: 'I must not tell lies'."</p><p>"Miss, no ink," (Y/n) informed her as every fiber in his body dared to protest, but he knew better and refrained from doing so, but satisfied himself with the imagination of having the roles reversed. </p><p>"No ink needed, Mr Strangelove." </p><p>And so, (Y/n) began to write the first line as (Y/n)'s non-dominant hand was etched with the word, 'I must not tell lies' into the skin of his hand, leaving nothing but a bad cut which it felt like. (Y/n) grunted from the pain, which was where Umbridge wandered around and pretended to care. </p><p>"Nothing." He muttered. </p><p>"That's right. Nothing. Because deep down, you are nothing. Mr Potter got the same message also, in case you're wondering. Hasn't said a thing ever since." She taunted him mockingly and let (Y/n) resume writing. </p><p><em>"Bitch." </em>(Y/n) thought to himself as he wrote until both sides of the thin paper he was handed was covered in 'I must not tell lies'. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Later that day... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>As soon as (Y/n) stepped into his house's common room, his friends and classmates surrounded him as he hid his non-dominant hand under the sleeve of his robe. Everyone clamoured him, all asking the same question: what did she make you do? (Y/n) had to fib to everyone just to get them to shut up to give him some peace as he found a spot by the fireplace where his soulmate, Cho Chang, Padma Pavil, Terry and Michael were with him by the fire. </p><p>"Alright, mate. Spill the beans. What really happened in there? Did she make you clean her office? Make you clean the windows? Eat Filch's sluggy food?" Michael asked nosily when Padma slapped his arm. "What?" </p><p>"I told you: all I did was write lines: 'I must not tell lies'." (Y/n) sighed in frustration as everyone clearly didn't get the message to leave him be. </p><p>"We've got twelve months before our O.W.L exams, guys. We should give (Y/n) some space. He's had a hard day," Cho suggested to everyone but Luna. </p><p>With Cho's voice, she was able to get rid of the others and left Luna and (Y/n) in peace as Luna was desperate to know what pain Umbridge afflicted her boyfriend. He could see it in her eyes that it was hurting her the longer he held the information back. </p><p>"I told a white lie, Luna. But I wasn't planning on keeping it back from you. Honestly." (Y/n) explained and showed her his non-dominant hand, causing her to get wound up and upset. </p><p>"Have you told Dumbledore? He deserves to know about this! This is inhumane!" Luna argued, agitated by the slight cuts carved on his hand. </p><p>(Y/n) mumbled unsurely about reporting the matter to Dumbledore, seeing as how folk were yet to know what a compromising position he was in. Umbridge was on the prowl, and until late that year, a revolution would be held. </p><p>A new paper from the <em>Daily Prophet </em>released a new edition was released, portraying Dumbledore as daft or dangerous. Cornelius Fudge was afraid of Dumbledore as he managed to convince himself that the headmaster of Hogwarts was going to take him down, which led to Fudge ordering for Dumbledore's immediate arrest. </p><p>Every weekend, (Y/n) was ordered to attend detention with Umbridge after he made her upset. Because of this, he couldn't spend time with Luna down at the lake which badly affected their schedule. Many students in both the fourth and fifth years were in outrage of what Umbridge taught in DATDA, which led to Hermione Granger coming up with the idea for Harry to lead a secret organisation to learn proper defense against magic. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>A/N: These few HP chapters are confusing 'cause it stars somewhere around early-mid year so it's really messing with me about people's ages and what year they're in, so if I make a mistake, very sorry, but I'm trying to make sure I get as much correct as possible. </b>
  </em>
  
</p><p>As Hogwarts entered its tenth month of the year, Umbridge had taken over as the new headmistress. The rules had changed. The wall outside the Great Hall contained a layer of Educational Decree's upon Umbridge's orders. For example: no spell check quills, no sweets from an unauthorised supplier which would lead to expulsion, no music played past curfew, no students riding brooms unless Quidditch practice, no Weasley jokes, no more non-educational games or toys, students banned from mentioning the Triwizard Tournament; <em>proper </em>dress code, owls to be mandatorily tagged, students punished for casting prohibited spells, restrictions on library and common room; and girls and boys weren't allowed to remain eight inches from each other - only to list less than half of the regulations. </p><p>Once Harry Potter had finally agreed to teaching DATDA, had to only recruits, but also a place to teach. Thanks to Neville Longbottom, they could conduct magical training without Umbridge's eyes. During this time, Dumbledore's Army had become well trained under Harry's teachings. </p><p>"What do you think your Patronus is Luna?" (Y/n) asked merrily as he and Luna skipped down a corridor, hand in hand. </p><p>"A rabbit, love. I think they're adorable creatures." Luna responded sweetly as they approached the Room of Requirements to practice under Harry for some extra lessons. </p><p>"I don't trust rabbits, Luna. You know that." He responded before whispering in her ear as they came to the door, "The fools won't know what hit 'em." </p><p>She, of course, knew (Y/n) was referring to the Inquisitor's instated by Umbridge to rat out Harry's organisation, only for them to run straight into a janitor room. Luna and (Y/n) walked into the real Room of Requirements to find Harry waiting for them. He'd kindly agreed to helping them practice a few spells in private, seeing as how (Y/n) wasn't confident bringing the matter forward with the other members of Dumbledore's Army present. With Harry's support, (Y/n) and Luna were able to strive to do better with the spells they were struggling with. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>A few months later... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>It was only a matter of time before Dumbledore's Army was caught by Umbridge. In the meantime, regular lessons would take place during free periods until the infamous Draco Malfoy and his goons assisted by Cal Mari were able to intercept (Y/n) on his way back to the Ravenclaw common room on a dark afternoon after the school break had ended. With Umbridge in full control of the school, there was no stopping her. </p><p>"Gotcha now, Strangelove!" Draco snarled as he, Crabb, Goyle and Cal Mari pinned the (h/c) boy back with Cal holding onto his wand in a school yard where no teachers or students could intervene the interrogation. </p><p>"Potter's secret little group. Tell us everything!" Cal spat in (Y/n)'s face. </p><p>"Nevah!" (Y/n) yelled back. </p><p>"I got an idea. Let's go have some fun!" Draco suggested and grabbed (Y/n) and led him off to make their way out of castle grounds along a bridge on a path going to Hagrid's hut. </p><p>Instead of going to Hagrid's hut, the Inquisitor's took (Y/n) into the dark forest. Some slight fog dwelled in the dark forest as the Inquisitors had (Y/n) at wand point with no way of escaping unless he was able to take back his wand or if someone coincidentally came by to distract the boys long enough. But no. </p><p>"Remember our class with Professor Moody, Strangelove? Well... I've had enough time to practice that Cruciatus Curse." Cal asked (Y/n) evilly as he pointed his want at (Y/n) while holding (Y/n)'s wand in his other hand. </p><p>"Don't you dare..." (Y/n) grumbled, tensing in anticipation of feeling the never ending stabbing of a thousand hot knives and the constant electric shock. </p><p>"Crucio!" Cal casted, causing (Y/n) to collapse to the ground and spasm. </p><p>"Not so fun now, is it Strangelove?!" Crabb jibed the (h/c) boy enduring the torture. </p><p>"Come on, Red Eye! Dance!" Malfoy spat as he and the other boys laughed mockingly. </p><p>Cal ended the curse a few minutes after (Y/n) started writhing and yelping from the pain as his sanity began to deplete and possibly reached the same mental state as Neville Longbottom's parents had Firenze not interfered, scaring the boys off as Cal made off with (Y/n)'s wand. (Y/n) ended up passing out from the pain as Fineze picked (Y/n) unconscious body up and carried him off to Hagrid's hut for treatment. </p><p>While a lesson of DATDA with Harry occurred in the Room of Requirements, the Inquisitors, Filch and Umbridge captured Harry and the remainder of his followers - the rest had fled while they had the chance, leaving the rest to be taken straight to Umrbridge's office for detention. It wasn't until Hagrid brought forth the information concerning (Y/n)'s condition to Harry, Ron and Hermione, that they had sent Luna and Neville to retrieve him since the Weasley boys went into hiding to avoid the harsh consequences Umbridge threatened the pranksters with. </p><p>Approximately one hour past curfew, Neville and Luna acquired Harry's invisibility cloak and smuggled themselves out of castle grounds to go down to Hagrid's hut to pick (Y/n) up. Knocking on the door, Hagrid was quick to open it and let Luna and Neville in as they entered and immediately spotted (Y/n) sitting at a table, struggling to hold a cup of tea due to the prolonged torture he experienced when being interrogated by Malfoy and his allies. The pain Luna felt earlier was now answered as she noticed (Y/n) quivered in his seat, staring blankly at nothing. </p><p>"(Y/n)? Love, it's me. Luna." She cooed at him as she emerged from the invisibility cloak to kneel down beside (Y/n) and touched his face in hopes for a response. </p><p>When she made physical contact, he jerked back and looked at her wide-eyed in fear of being physically broken as he was emotionally. </p><p>"Sweetheart, it's me." She frowned, pouting as (Y/n) breathed heavily through his nostrils as he processed her identity and relaxed slightly before throwing his arms around her neck and squeezed tightly for comfort as she shushed him and rocked their bodies and hummed the lullaby her mother taught her. "I'm here, now. Sweetheart, what happened? Who did this to you?" </p><p>(Y/n) rested his chin on her shoulder and tensed as he spoke. "M-M-M-Malfoy... C-C-Crabb... G-G-Goyle... C-C-C-Cal... h-h-he c-c-casted th-the I-Imp-perius C-Curse on m-me..." </p><p>Neville sympathised his pain, knowing full well that his parents were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix LeStrange and sent to St Mongo's. </p><p>"Will he be alright?" Neville asked Hagrid. </p><p>"Aye. Think so. Better get back to bed now. Else Umbridge's goonies'll be up yer tails." Hagrid warned them. </p><p>(Y/n) attached himself to Luna as she helped him to his feet and joined Neville under the invisibility cloak and smuggled themselves back to their dorms, but instead of staying in the boy's dorm, Luna made sure he was with her in fears of Cal turning him in again. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Y/n) felt overwhelmed by the psychological grief he was caused through the physical pain from the Cruciatus Curse. He could feel himself being torn apart, but had it not been for Luna's support, he would have gone insane. Every day during every brief encounter, Cal Mari would ridicule and harass (Y/n), threatening to finish the job. </p><p>The wizarding world was in danger. Voldemort was after something within the Department of Ministries in the Ministry of Magic. There was just one problem: getting out of Hogwarts to go to London. After Umbridge cut off every form of communication between Harry and his godfather, Sirius Black - in truth, he was wrongfully accused of the crime Peter Pettigrew framed him for. With Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and (Y/n) by his side, they convinced Harry to take them with him to find a prophecy that Voldemort was looking for. </p><p><br/>Once Harry was sure he found the prophecy he was looking for, he stared at it while the others watched him take it. The ball spoke a prophecy that only one could triumph between Harry and Voldemort. </p><p>"Is anyone else getting an eerie feeling about this place or is it just me?" (Y/n) quipped as the gigantic dark room they were in began to give him the creeps. </p><p>"Harry!" Ginny called him, drawing his attention, along with everyone else's, onto the Death Eater approaching them, lurking ominously from the shadows as part of their upper body and shiny, silvery mask could be seen. </p><p>"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked the Death Eater as everyone pointed their wands at the Death Eater. </p><p>They knew a single Death Eater would be no match to take on all seven of them. Each Death Eater wore different types of masks as behind each one, a convicted Death Eater hid behind them as a ruse to throw the Ministry off of Voldemort's return.  </p><p>"You know you really should tell the difference, between dreams and reality." The Death Eater spoke in a distorted voice, only for them to unsheathe their wand and removed their mask, revealing the identity of Lucius Malfoy. "You only saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand me the prophecy." </p><p>"You do anything to us, I'll break it," Harry bargained in a more threatening manner. </p><p>A woman cackled behind Lucius as a black-haired woman emerged. "He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby... Potter." The woman spoke huskily. </p><p>"Bellatrix LeStrange!" Neville and (Y/n) said in unison. </p><p>"Neville Longbottom, is it? How's mum and dad?" </p><p>"Better, now they're about to be avenged!" Neville snarled as he raised his wand, only for Harry to stop him from attacking her. </p><p>Bellatrix then looked at the other boy who said her name. The (h/c) boy that stood to Harry's left while Neville stood to his right. She stared at him with a grin, licking her lips as she had her wand pointed at Neville when he motioned to point his more directly at her.  </p><p>"Do you remember me?" (Y/n) asked menacingly. </p><p>"I killed a lotta people, luv. What about you? I kill your brother? Sister? Father? Mother?" She responded, waving her head around that shook her chest-long curly hair all over the place. </p><p>"My mother. Remember? In Great Yarmouth, five years ago? You used the Imperius Curse to make her slit her own thoat?!" </p><p>Bellatrix retracted at his accusation, appearing confused as she was indeed confused with his accusation. "As fun as that sounded, I didn't have anything to do about that." </p><p>"LIAR!!" (Y/n) snapped as Harry had to physically hold him back while Ron and Ginny pulled him back to stand beside Luna who took his hand into hers. </p><p>Slowly, Lucius raised his hands up to gesture to everyone to calm down and relax as the ball was all they wanted, and they'd be gone. "Now let's, everybody just calm down, shall we? All we want, is that prophecy." </p><p>"Why did Voldemort need me to come and get this?" Harry questioned Lucius when Bellatrix suddenly lashed out out at Harry for speaking Voldemort's name. </p><p>Six more Death Eaters surrounded the seven teenagers. Luna and Ron faced the ones to their right, Ginny and (Y/n) faced the ones behind them and Hermione and Neville pointed their ones at the ones to their left, causing things to escalate slowly into a standoff. </p><p>Lucius and Bellatrix slowly walked towards the teenagers with his hands still raised. "It's alright, he's just a curious lad, aren't you? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered: what was the reason for the connection between you, and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when were just an infant. Don't you want to know the secret... of your scar? All the answers are there, locked in your hand. All you have to do, is give it to me, and I can show you, everything." </p><p>"I've waited fourteen years. Guess I can wait a little longer." Harry said smacking his lips. </p><p>Both Harry and Neville casted, "Stupefy!" at Bellatrix and Lucius and the others at the other Death Eaters who opened up a path for them to escape. </p><p>The Death Eaters pursued them when the others broke away, leaving Luna to get punched in the face by a Death Eater, which she repelled into the shadows when (Y/n) grabbed her arm and pulled her up as he led her in the direction the others last took until they found Neville along the way. After being pursued for several minutes, the gang all ran into each other when a black cloud flew towards them. Ginny casted a spell at them which ended up with the glass balls to start falling off their shelves. As everyone began to back away, (Y/n) grabbed Luna's wrist and ran behind the others as Harry yelled at them to get back to the door which they came through. </p><p>"Bloody brilliant!" Someone exclaimed as they ran for their lives. </p><p>Shelves toppled over, creating loud banging as the seven teenagers ran through a door that led into a smaller room that appeared to be the Death Chamber with a Veil inside - an 'n' shaped structure which was a barrier between the land of the living and the land of the dead; a one-way trip. As everyone got up, Harry approached the Veil, asking if the others were hearing it as well. </p><p>"There aren't any voices, Harry," Hermione answered. "Let's get out of here." </p><p>"I hear them too." Luna agreed with Harry, and so did (Y/n). </p><p>Harry heard something come from behind them and shouted, "Get behind me!" </p><p>Everyone did so, pointing their wands at whatever he was looking at when Death Eaters flew in, distorting everyone's vision in a cloud of black as the others were disarmed and separated from one another with Harry and (Y/n) all by themselves. As Lucius approached them, holding his favourite stick, (Y/n) shot his wand hand out at him to cast a spell, only for Lucius to deflect it back at him, striking (Y/n) in his shoulder before falling backwards, grunting at the stinging pain. </p><p>"(Y/n)!" Luna cried as she writhed and whimpered in the grip of her attacker who held her at wand point. </p><p>"Did you actually believe, that you could stand a chance, against us?" Lucius spoke mockily, his voice echoing in the Death Chamber. </p><p>Lucius then proceeded to walk past Harry over to a helpless (Y/n) and pointed his wand at him with his foot pinning his wand hand in place. </p><p>"I'll make this simple for you, Potter: give me the prophecy now, or watch your friends die." Lucius bargained. </p><p>"Don't give it to him, Harry!" Neville shouted from across the room. </p><p>Harry thought about it for a second as his need to liberate his friends from Death Eater's grasp when a bright line shone behind Lucius once he'd acquired the glass ball. </p><p>"Get away from my godson." Sirius Black threatened Lucius as he punched him when Aurors swooped in to support the teenagers. </p><p>(Y/n) ran to his soulmate and joined his friends behind some rocks while the adults took over for them. As for Harry, he was fighting another Death Eater and Lucius Malfoy with his godfather until a cowardly Bellatrix LeStrange killed him, sending his body into the voices of the Veil. Out of nowhere, Remus Lupin came along and grabbed Harry from behind in an effort to pull him away to join his friends. As painful as his loss was, Harry was able to break free and chased after LeStrange while his friends waited for the Death Eaters to be taken care of until all were defeated, and the heroes had won. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>A few days later... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"What's on your mind?" A soft voice trailed off to stare blankly at the test results for the O.W.Ls that were sat a two months ago. </p><p>In the Ravenclaw boys dormitory, Luna stood at the door to the room, looking in the direction where her boyfriend and soulmate sat on his bed, holding the necklace at that Demelza once wore as both necklaces signified the most important people in his life. Besides that, his results for his O.W.Ls exam laid in front of him with a letter in his lap from headmaster Dumbledore, which read that his inheritance Umbridge had her signature on was handed to the Ministry for its own personal gain. All (Y/n)'s inheritance, wasted. </p><p>(Y/n) shook his head as Luna walked over to him and sat down beside him and ran her fingers through his hair. (Y/n) rolled the shoulder where he got struck by a spell when Luna pulled down on the collar of his shirt to examine the injury. </p><p>(Y/n) looked at Luna in the saddest, most constipated expression. "Back in the Department of Mysteries, when Bellatrix appeared - it had been years since I last saw her when she made Demelza slit her own throat. Ever since the end of the First Wizarding War, she sent Neville's parents to insanity - seeing her there... it, you have no idea how infuriating it was for her to, to... If Harry hadn't stopped us, I think Neville would've killed her before I had the chance to make her suffer. To make her bleed. To make her experience the pain I felt. To feel alone." </p><p>"You're not alone. You've still got me." Luna spoke quickly to disagree. </p><p>He then jumped up off the bed and paced around the room. "But I couldn't protect you - you were held at wand point while I was whinging over getting a graze on my shoulder." </p><p>"You can't <em>save </em>everyone. You can only do what you can to save as many lives as you can. You're not expected to succeed. People fail, (Y/n). I don't love you because you and I share the same interests or for a fact we're in the same house. I love you for who you are. For how amazing you are. For how heroic and selfless you are; how you risk everything for someone else. Even if we weren't bound together as soulmates, I still want to be with you." Luna confessed her heart out to (Y/n). </p><p>(Y/n) bobbed his head up and down before sitting directly beside Luna and took her hands into his and rubbed her knuckles with his thumbs. "You're right. Money can't buy you everything. Why should I care about my inheritance? Why should I care if I passed my O.W.Ls? All that matters, is us. And stopping Voldemort from threatening our future." </p><p>"We'll stop him, love. No-one else has to die." </p><p>"Don't count your lucky stars on that just yet, Lilly Moon." </p><p>"Stop calling me that!" She exclaimed in a fit of giggles. </p><p>"Only if you stop calling me Levi." He countered before embracing her in a hug. "Are you ready?" </p><p>Luna nodded, to which the two held hands as they walked out of the room with their belongings to embark for the holidays which had just begun. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two weeks later... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>Birds flocked over the meadows of the Lovegood's residence as the fancy glasses Luna allowed her to locate wrackspurts flying over her boyfriend's head. Along the train ride to Hogwarts, Luna and (Y/n) were doing some work for her father to bring notice of the <em>Quibbler </em>to other students embarking on the train. Ever since the <em>Daily Prophet </em>started bringing the people's attention of Voldemort's return, Cornelius Fudge stepped down as Minister, thus removing one of the few threats to Voldemort's takeover of the <em>Daily Prophet. </em></p><p>Upon the arrival at the station, (Y/n) waited for Luna to meet him on the platform. It wasn't hard to miss her: wearing a purple coat, black skirt with balloons, stars and tigers; blue hosiery and black boots as well as the fancy glasses she crafted herself. Just before the train started driving backwards from the station, Luna walked off board with a broken-nosed Harry Potter. </p><p>"Merlin's Beard! What happened?!" (Y/n) yelled as he produced some tissues and gave it to Harry.</p><p>"Thanks." Harry said appreciatively. </p><p>"Why are you so late?" (Y/n) pushed for a suitable response. </p><p>"I found him lying on the floor. He got stunned. Wrackspurts were flying around his head. That's how I found him." Luna answered as the trio started walking to the school since they missed out on the transportation waiting for them thirteen minutes ago. </p><p>"Lemme fix that," (Y/n) offered and produced his wand. </p><p>"I think you look a bit more devil-may-care this way," Luna commented. </p><p>"Have either of you ever fixed a nose before?" Harry asked curiously, even though he trusted them both enough to not tell Umbridge about the Room of Requirements and the DA. </p><p>"No. But I've done several toes." </p><p>"And I keep telling you, love, don't go tree-climbing," (Y/n) said sternly before casting the spell to fix Harry's broken nose. </p><p>Rolling her eyes, Harry yelped from the sudden pain that erased the irritation from his broken nose. As soon as they arrived in the school, they were quick to change into their school uniforms and headed to their houses just before Professor Dumbledore began his address, even though (Y/n), Luna and Harry didn't get the chance to eat at the feast beforehand. </p><p>"Very best of evenings to you," the headmaster began. "First off, let me introduce the newest member of staff: Horace Slughorn. Professor Slughorn had to say he's agreed to resume his old post as Potions master. Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against The Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape." </p><p>"Oh shit." (Y/n) cursed. </p><p>"A-As you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once, there was a young man - like you - sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, stepped under its roof. He seemed to all the world, a student like any other. His name: Tom Riddle." </p><p>The name caused everyone to murmur indistinctly at the name. The first name had some familiarity to (Y/n), but what he was about to realise was that the murderer of his parents was none other than Voldemort himself. </p><p><em>"Riddle? Wait a minute... Could it be?"</em> (Y/n) thought to himself. </p><p>"Today, of course, he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand, looking out upon you all tonight, I'm reminded of a sobering fact: every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. In the end, their greatest weapon is you. Just something to think about. Now off to bed. Pip-pip." </p><p>As the students made their way out of the hall, Luna and (Y/n) held hands as the name Tom Riddle raced through his mind. Being the third-oldest grade in Hogwarts, (Y/n) felt he had a sudden sense of influence over the youngest years since that power allowed him to determine how sensibly the younger years should behave in school to ensure Hogwart's reputation wasn't besmirched. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>A few months later... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO! </em>
  <em>LEVITICUS</em>
  <em>!!" A woman screamed in anguish.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bald, pale figure moaned like he'd been smoking that badly affected his voice. "And you, my dear, tell me where you hid the boy? Do not lie to me. Or you shall meet a fate worse than death." </em>
</p><p><em>"I will </em>never <em>tell you! You'll just have to kill me!" The woman denied, bravely accepting death if it meant protecting the location of her son.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Mia, Mia... You could have had so much more." The voice </em>
  <em>tisked</em>
  <em> in disappointment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tom?" She muttered in disbelief. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It, warms my heart that you remember me. After I murdered your brothers and used your cat as nutrition for </em>
  <em>Nagini</em>
  <em>." Voldemort taunted her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You bastard!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voldemort laughed maniacally. "Any last words, my dear?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your time will come, Tom! If not my child, then someone else's!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I cannot be beaten! </em>
  <em>AVADA</em>
  
  <em>KEDAVRA</em>
  <em>!!!"</em>
</p><p>(Y/n) shot up in his bed, covered in sweat as the other boys in the dorm. Some of which were the older boys in (Y/n)'s grade while the rest were younger years who still hadn't grown accustomed to his regular visits into the girl's dorm - they were bribed with Weasley sweets and tips and advice in their classes in exchange that nobody ratted out on (Y/n) and Luna to Professor Flitwick. While no significant light had broken through the cloudy sky and everyone else was still asleep, (Y/n) climbed out of bed and exited the dorm to find something to occupy the time. But there was Quidditch tryouts and (Y/n) agreed to watch. </p><p>"Oh. You're up." A husky voice said to (Y/n) from behind. </p><p>"You are too. I like the getup." He responded as a blonde girl wearing a lion head donning Griffindor colours walked along to exit the dorm. </p><p>"Thank you. See you later, Levi." Luna said as she slipped out the door before (Y/n) could retaliate. </p><p>"Merlin's Beard, Luna!" (Y/n) grumbled, shaking his head, knowing despite how many times he and Luna would agree not to call each other silly nicknames, it'd still happen regardless. </p><p>(Y/n) got up to go change to go to the Quidditch field to watch the game before mentally planning to go to the library straight after. As he made his way out of the castle, snow began to fall quickly as the chance for fun had been presented for snowball fights and making snow angels and snowmen. Some members of Griffindor were chanting, 'Go! Go! Griffindor! Go! Go Griffindor!' all the way down to the Quidditch field. (Y/n) found Luna sitting with Hermione in the stands with a new girl in sixth-year while Ron defended Griffindor's goals like a champion. </p><p>"Mr Strangelove," a familiar voice called out to the (h/c) boy. </p><p>"Professor Dumbledore. What a surprise. We hadn't spoken since my birthmark," (Y/n) smiled, nodding at the senior teacher of Hogwarts. </p><p>Professor Dumbledore returned the niceties and walked alongside (Y/n) to the Quidditch field, making a conversation while the two made their way to the game that had already started without them. </p><p>"And how is Miss Lovegood these days? I hear she's doing exceptionally well in her classes." Professor Dumbledore asked curiously. </p><p>"Oh, she's excellent, sir. After that issue with Umbridge, we'd never been better: recovering from her tyranny - trying to turn this school upside-down. But not while you're here, sir. I don't think Voldemort and his Death Eaters would dare step foot while you're alive." </p><p>"What happened at the Ministry between you, Mr Potter, the Aurors, Sirius Black and the others did that day... was exceptionally brave. But I won't be around forever to protect Hogwarts, (Y/n)." </p><p>"W-What do you mean?" (Y/n) asked nervously. </p><p>Professor Dumbledore took a sharp intake of air and spoke. "There will come a time when all hope will seem lost: when you will feel alone, abandoned, without hope... Believe, in hope. Hope will all you have to get through the tough times of your life, (Y/n)." </p><p>"What's coming, Professor?" </p><p>"Change, my boy," he answered before patting (Y/n) on the shoulder and headed off to the teacher's stands. </p><p>At the conclusion of the Quidditch match, Griffindor reigned victoriously against Slytherin. Another well-celebrated victory for Griffindor and all those that supported the top house. Later that evening, (Y/n) and Luna spent that evening with their friends, celebrating altogether with Weasley treats to add to the fun. If it weren't for Cal Mari to bully (Y/n) by pretending to cast the Cruciatus Curse at him, triggering him to become conflicted and distant by heading to bed early. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"(Y/n) Leviticus Strangelove, just what do you think you're doing?" Luna's soft, petite voice asked as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What? Suddenly, I can't hug my girlfriend when I like; at all?" (Y/n) asked in a disappointed manner. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't say you couldn't. Did you get the cilantro I asked?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Y/n) opened his dominant hand to show her the flowers she needed to add to the orange scones Luna was making for their fourth anniversary. An anniversary held in a hotel room in (Y/n)'s old him near Great Yarmouth. Luna's father was more than happy for Luna to spend a holiday without her father as he had put much trust in (Y/n) to look after his only daughter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you think naming our kids should be?" (Y/n) asked out of the blue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She was caught off guard by the question, seeing as how she didn't expect him to bring it up at all. "That's quite unwonted of you, (Y/n)." <br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, don't tell me you haven't thought about it?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few seconds, (Y/n) said, "And?" expectantly while he waited for a more suitable answer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And... I'd love to have a son. Twins'd be better. Lorcan and Lysander." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gee, you've really given this some thought, haven't you? Alright. Fair play. But what if they're girls?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Evannah and Lily." She replied quickly and turned around so that she was still in his arms but now that her arms were hanging over his shoulders without her unclean hands touching his neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't I get a say in the matter?" (Y/n) asked, offended but clearly sarcastic with his words. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not that I don't respect your views for naming children, (Y/n), it's just... yours would be... profound. Not in a bad way, but, you would want them to live in the muggle world, not let them express their true heritage as wizards or witches." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You get all that from their names?" He asked, astounded at her theory. "Luna, I really don't care what we name our children. As long as your happy, I'm happy. That's all that matters right now." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm pleased you see it that way, (Y/n), because, I... I'm scared." </em>
</p><p><em>"You have </em>nothing <em>to be afraid of, Luna. You're the most brave, intelligent, carefree girl I know. Every other girl might be what many folk would call, 'normal' - as if they're normal at all - but you... you, you're special. I mean, you want to be a magizoologist after we graduate. Now, that's a big step, sweetheart." </em></p><p>
  <em>"Nobody realises how endangered creatures are. Which is why I want to protect them and make sure people know just how many magnificent beasts there are out there." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them II by Luna Lovegood. Hang on, will we use my surname or yours?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She giggled, "I think (Y/n) Lovegood has a nice ring to it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then it's settled." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luna whipped her head around, smacking (Y/n) with her waist-long hair when a flock of birds squawked over the house. (Y/n) removed his arms from Luna and looked outside the kitchen window for something out of the ordinary. In the shadows of night, an ominous feeling crept over the couple as they both took hold of their wands. (Y/n) slowly made his way outside, pointing his wand at the meadows as well as the tree on top of the hill. A fire lit a circular border around the house as black mists flew over the trail that trapped Luna and (Y/n) inside. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before them, a figure dressed in Death Eater clothing apparated before them. What (Y/n) found strange about this Death Eater was how close to their height they were. The wand they produced seemed familiar as they shot spells at the couple who were able to defend themselves as the duel went on for several minutes until the attacker fatigued, which was when Luna disarmed the Death Eater for (Y/n) to charge towards the individual and tackled them to the ground. What (Y/n) failed to anticipate was the dark magic the Death Eater used to blast (Y/n) off of them before disapparating from the scene and bombarded the household, sending it into a glory of flames before the Death Eater picked up their wand and apparated, running towards the fire that opened a path for them to slide through while (Y/n) and Luna remained within the circle of fire to watch (Y/n)'s home burn to cinders. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was stressful times both having to go through the exams that would determine their lives whilst also fighting for their future against the Dark Lord through the Second Wizarding War. As time moved on quickly, Voldemort's forced were expanding twofold - along with the Ministry almost fully under Voldemort's control - with nothing to support the mere teenagers who were imminent to embarking onto the fight of their lives. Would they win? Would they, mere teenagers backed up by professors of a school destined to fall under siege end the Second Wizarding War with the Boy Who Lived backing them? Who knows. <br/><br/></p><p>After the first term's break, in the eyes of those whose minds drifted away from all the examinations, the N.E.W.Ts, the detentions, the life in castle grounds... the world was becoming a darker place. (Y/n) thought heavily about what Professor Dumbledore told him late the last year: hope. What did he have to hope for? What anguish and pain would the residents of Hogwarts have to endure? </p><p>In the astronomy tower of Hogwarts, Luna and (Y/n) gazed at the magnificent views of the outskirts of Hogwarts. </p><p>"Nice view. Come up here often?" An unfamiliar feminine voice came from the stairs that led up from the door to the tower. </p><p>A hazelnut brown-haired girl came along to accompany (Y/n) in the astronomy tower, holding a journal with many significant drawings and sketches detailing all the constellations. </p><p>"Haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" (Y/n) asked. </p><p>"I am. August Tymes - newest Slytherin recruit - at your service." She spoke and extended her hand out to him to shake. </p><p>(Y/n) shook her hand and smiled back. "(Y/n) Strangelove, Ravenclaw. Doing more sketches or are you here for the view, or, personal space?" </p><p>August sighed and made her way to the bars that stopped them from falling to their deaths. "Some peace and quiet. Being in Slytherin makes me feel like I'm in a movie: playing the villain role, but doesn't have the heart to be bad." </p><p>"I think the only perk of playing a bad girl in a movie would be if said bad guys get to take over the world and if you, bad girl, get to sabotage the bad guys so the good guys can succeed." (Y/n) hypothesized. </p><p>"That's... a, very... interesting theory. But, what makes you say that?" </p><p>(Y/n) shook his head and crossed his arms. "You'll probably think I'm crazy." </p><p>"Try me." </p><p>"I think Voldemort could be invading Hogwarts soon after Professor Dumbledore dies or gets murdered - by someone in the school. Someone who nobody would suspect. Somebody the headmaster's put his trust in." (Y/n) explained as he waved his arms around in a sophisticated manner. </p><p>"Well, I've only been here a day, and I would not know any student that headmaster Dumbledore would have put his faith in. What if it's not a student? But a teacher? Is there anyone that raises suspicions?" </p><p>"Hm... None that I can think of. But the only one who <em>did </em>try to dispose of Professor Dumbledore was someone within the Ministry - now she's in Azkaban." </p><p>"Dolores Umbridge? The <em>Prophet </em>has mentioned abuse alligations, but apparently she's back in her old position as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister." </p><p>"So she's free!? Dammit!" </p><p>August noticed (Y/n)'s non-dominant hand trembling slightly which made her call him out about it. </p><p>"Hm? Oh. Uh... S-She made me write lines..." He began, but she interrupted him before he could finish explaining. </p><p>"From that?! Did she not have paper and made you write on your own hand?!" She exclaimed rudely. </p><p>"No! It was a special quill. For every line of, 'I must not tell lies', it got carved into my hand. So now, I have a fancy scar to put up with every time I get upset." (Y/n) explained calmly. </p><p>"What lies? What lies could possibly have made her cause this punishment to befall you?" </p><p>"Because two years ago, when Cedric Diggory - a contestant and final victim, of the Triwizard Tournament - was murdered by Voldemort, and as a bonus, I was supporting Harry Potter over the matter that he witnessed his return and dueled him." </p><p>"I believe you." She said supportively. </p><p>"Really?" (Y/n) asked, surprised. </p><p>She hummed, nodding her head when Professor Dumbledore and Harry Potter apparated before them, Harry supporting the headmaster who seemed gravely ill. </p><p>"We need to get you to the Hospital Wing, sir. To Madam Pomfrey." Harry grunted as he rested Dumbledore on a step. </p><p>"Harry?! P-Professor, w-what happened?" (Y/n) spoke out, drawing his attention onto him and August. </p><p>"He's been poisoned." Harry responded quickly, simply. </p><p>"No... Severus... Severus is who I need. Wake him. Tell him what happened - speak to no-one else. Severus, Harry." Dumbledore instructed when a door to the tower opened and closed. "Hide yourselves below. Quickly. Whatever happens, it's imperative you three stay below. Harry, do as I say. Trust me. Trust me." </p><p>Another door opened and closed before Harry, August and (Y/n) fled below so they were out of sight as Draco Malfoy cane rushing up the steps to confront Dumbledore. </p><p>"Good evening, Draco. What brings you here, on this fine Spring evening?" Professor Dumbledore acknowledged the blonde's presence in a still voice. </p><p>"Who else is here? I heard you talking." Draco demanded as he pointed a wand at the headmaster. </p><p>"I happen to talk aloud to myself: I find it, extraordinarily useful." Dumbledore fibbed. "Draco... you are no assassin." </p><p>"How do you know what I am?! Done things that would shock you!" He seethed, showing fear, panic and desperation in his voice. </p><p>"Or, like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return, she'd bear the cursed necklace to me?" Dumbledore stated, listing the actions Draco took in an attempt to kill Dumbledore since the beginning of the year. </p><p>"He trusts me! I was chosen!" Draco quivered, drawing his left sleeve to reveal the mark of the Dark Lord. </p><p>Unshaken by this revelation, Professor Dumbledore produced his wand, only for Draco to disarm him. "I shall make it easier for you. Draco... Draco... You're not alone. There are others," he said as a door opened. "How?" </p><p>"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirements. I've been mending it. Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage." Draco spoke quickly as his wand hand shook. </p><p>"Ingenious! Draco, years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you." Dumbledore begged. </p><p>"I don't want your help! Don't you understand?! I <em>have </em>to do this! I <em>have </em>to kill you... Or he's going to kill me." </p><p>Harry, August and (Y/n) hid in the shadows as multiple footsteps rushed up to meet Draco and Dumbledore. </p><p>"Well... Look what we have here." A woman's voice spoke ominiously. </p><p>"LeStrange?" (Y/n) muttered under his breath. </p><p>Harry and August heard him name the Dark Witch, which caused Harry to gesture (Y/n) to not do anything provocative. As much as he wanted to, (Y/n) reluctantly stayed put, cursing himself for not killing LeStrange when he had the chance last year. </p><p>"Well done, Draco." Bellatrix whispered to Draco. </p><p>"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you." </p><p>"Love to, Albus. But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule! Do it!" </p><p>"He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father," another voice mocked the blonde, whose father resided in prison for serving Voldemort. "Let me finish him my own way." </p><p>"No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it! This is your moment. Do it. Go on, Draco. NOW!!" </p><p>Professor Snape emerged from the shadows, his wand pointed at the three students before him as he gestured them to remain silent as he headed up cat-like and made his presence known by his unsettling, moody, baritone voice. </p><p>"Severus... Please..." Dumbledore whispered. </p><p>"Avada Kedavra!" Snape casted, shooting Dumbledore off the ledge. </p><p>The three students' hearts dropped in their chests as the headmaster plummeted to his death. Harry, who felt so drawn to Dumbledore's kindness caused him to fall into a panic. Harry stormed off to pursue the Death Eaters, Draco and Snape who began to flee while (Y/n) and August made their way out of the castle to find the Professor's body as all the commotion drew a crowd. Fifteen minutes later, Harry returned to find (Y/n) standing beside his soulmate while Harry sat beside Dumbledore's body and mourned when Ginny came along to comfort him. Professor McGonagal raised her wand upwards which the audience did also that dispersed the Death Eater's mark that clouded over Hogwarts. (Y/n) held Luna's hand tightly, knowing that she took the loss like she'd lost a grandfather. A very wise, powerful grandfather struck down by his own friend. </p><p>Being the strong lifter in the school, Hagrid carried his employer's body away to a suitable place for burial to hold his funeral. A very few were permitted to attend, whereas the rest of the school attended a wake like that of Cedric Diggory's, but this time by Minerva McGonagal the next day. But that would be short-lived as the Death Eater's influence within the Ministry to elect Severus Snape as headmaster. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>One week later... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>After Dumbledore's funeral, the students who were close to Dumbledore seemed broken, more so after (Y/n) told his friends exactly what happened. Harry, Ron and Hermione escaped Hogwarts to search for something capable of defeating Voldemort. The dark times had come once again. The rules had changed through the Ministry: compulsory schooling; young students preyed on to be manipulated in their Muggle Studies to hate muggles. With Voldemort's supporters ruling Hogwarts, there was just one solution: running DATDA classes. After the trouble with Umbridge when she blew open the wall in the Room of Requirements. Luckily, there were other secret rooms to use via secret passageways thanks to the Weasley boys and the Marauders Map etched into their minds. </p><p>This went on for many months, but without the Carrows - brother and sister who were head of Muggle Studies and Dark Arts, which involved the older years conducting the Cruciatus Curse on first-years - noticing. Only a few months after Harry, Ron and Hermione fled in search for Horcruxes, Luna was kidnapped by Death Eaters and taken to Malfoy Manor to threaten her father, Xenophilius - author of the <em>Quibbler </em>and a strong Harry Potter supporter - to keep him from infuriating the Ministry and other Potter supporters. </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>A few months later... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Do it, girl! Say it!" A harsh voice barked at one of (Y/n)'s classmates to torture a first-year trapped in a cage. </p><p>The girl in (Y/n)'s class hesitated to do so until she finally gave in and casted the Cruciatus Curse on the first-year which caused them to cry and scream in pain. The pain (Y/n) reciprocated an unnerving, grotesque shiver. Without Luna to comfort him, he did so through Ginny and August, both of whom were the closest - by a very long stretch, they came nowhere close to relieving his stress unlike Luna could - to any feminine touch. </p><p>"You must commit to the curse! When you do it, you must <em>feel </em>the need... Think of the person you despise the most in the world. Think of them, and then say the words," the Death Eater teacher hissed, scolding the female student for not satisfying them. </p><p>The girl whimpered, trembling in fear before being ordered to sit back down at her desk. By the end of the class, the students were expected to be able to fully conduct a Cruciatus Curse by the next lesson. (Y/n) found no comfort returning to the Ravenclaw common room without Luna. Though some of the women in Ravenclaw were somewhat compatible companions to make small talk with, it just didn't feel the same, knowing what foul treatment Luna could be under as well as other DA leaders like Neville Longbottom or Dean Thomas who would be taken to get interrogated by the Carrows. </p><p>It became a living nightmare for (Y/n) and the students of Hogwarts to go through relentless teachings with 'professors' who were fully committed to their job that they would kill any that disobeyed them. Not that was the case as Voldemort's plan was to create a pure-blood or mud-blood race of wizards and witches. As long as he felt the bond with his soulmate, that was enough to assure him Luna was alive - but what the real ache was her condiotion, whether those whom she meddled with last year at the Ministry would make her hurt for the grief they were given for being one of Harry Potter's friends and for being a talented witch. </p><p>While Luna was imprisoned in the basement of Malfoy Manor along with Garrick Ollivander for weeks, coming months, the sole of her capture was to keep Xenophilius in the dark with her status so there would be no rebellions, at least as long as Harry Potter was still alive, of course. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>Fifteen months ago...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On the evening at Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's wedding at the Burrow, the home of the Weasley family, many were invited to the party with many Aurors associated with the Order and those who were friends to Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione such as the Weasley's neighbours, the Lovegoods. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You look ravishing, my dear." (Y/n) said to Luna, gobsmacked at her exquisite beaty as well as the yellow dress she wore to the wedding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luna blushed as she smiled brightly at his flirtatious comment. "You don't look so bad yourself." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Enjoying the evening so far, my dear?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Even more that you're here. Care to dance?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I thought you'd never ask." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both Luna, (Y/n) and the other guests took part in dancing with the bride and groom. As the young teenage couple danced harmonically, in sync, they spun around anti-clockwise, hand in hand like it was the Yule Ball again. Things quickly turn a turn when Death Eaters crashed the wedding, forcing many to fight in order to flee while they could. (Y/n) accompanied Luna and her father to their residence as it was close to the Burrows. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"How could they have known?" Xenophilius pondered aloud as he constantly looked around at the darkness for any pursuing Death Eaters, which was highly unlikely as they were all at the Burrow  causing mayhem. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know, but I had a feeling they weren't here by chance. Somebody must've tipped them off about Harry's whereabouts." (Y/n) replied, sharing his views on the matter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Impossible. Nobody else could've known." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No-one that we know of?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hope they all got out alright," Luna said worryingly over Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the others. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I hope so too." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Present day/Later that year... </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Screaming and yelling came from upstairs in Malfoy Manor where the Malfoys resided with Bellatrix Lestrange and a few members of the Snatchers along with their leader, Scabior, to witness Harry and Ron get imprisoned in the basement while Bellatrix tortured Hermione. It was there that Harry and Ron discovered Luna, and Ollivander. </p><p>"Ron? Harry?" Luna spoke out from behind a pillar in the basement as she emerged. </p><p>"Luna?" Harry responded, surprised to see her as Bellatrix raised her voice aggressively when Hermione began to cry and shriek. </p><p>"We have to do something!" Ron exclaimed in distress. </p><p>"There's no way out of here. We tried everything! It's enchanted..." An old, weary Ollivander told the boys. </p><p>Harry then knelt down to his right sock and produced a shard of glass as well as a fresh cut on his leg. </p><p>"You're bleeding, Harry. That's a curious thing to keep in your sock," Luna said randomly as Harry looked at it and whispered into it for help like he was calling for someone. </p><p>Footsteps rushed down the stairs to the bar door as the man who resurrected Voldemort to his true form came along and called for the goblin, Griphook. He did so willingly before Wormtail enchanted the door again as he and Griphook made their way upstairs. The crying and wailing of Hermione ceased, not much to add to Ron's relief. A small elf apparated out of thin air and yelped gleefully upon recognising Harry, and Harry, Dobby. </p><p>"Dobby's come to rescue Harry Potter, of course," Dobby spoke in the third person. "Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter." </p><p>"Are you saying you can apparate in and out of this room? Could you take us with you?" Harry asked curiously. </p><p>"Of course, sir. I'm an elf." </p><p>Ron and Harry glanced at one another as Ron said, "Works for me." </p><p>As Harry was about to tell Dobby to assist Luna and Ollivander escape, Ron jumped in to giving an exact location to a beach he knew of. "Right, Dobby. I want you to take Luna and Mr Ollivander--" </p><p>"Whenever you're ready, sir." Luna spoke to Dobby respectfully as an equal. </p><p>" 'Sir'? I like her very much," said Dobby giddily as he took their hands. "Meet me at the top of the stairs in ten seconds." </p><p>As Harry and Ron made their way up the steps upon being freed by Wormtail on suspicion of some strange on goings on in the basement, they found Bellatrix interrogating Griphook, asking how someone got into her vault where a frozen Hermione laid with the word, 'mudblood' carved on her forearm. </p><p>"There is no place safer that Gringotts." Griphook assured Bellatrix in a hush voice. </p><p>"LIAR!!" She snapped, cutting his cheek with her knife before looking down at Hermione. "Consider yourself lucky, goblin. The same, won't be said for this one." </p><p>In an instant, Ron disarmed Bellatrix as Harry caught her wand and knocked Lucius Malfoy out of the fight while Ron and Harry dealt with Narcissa and Draco until Bellatrix ordered everyone to stop as she held her blade against Hermione's throat. </p><p>"Drop your wands. I said 'drop 'em'!" Bellatrix commanded before telling Draco to pick up their wands. "Well, well, well... Look what we have here... Is Harry Potter... He's all bright and shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord. Call him. Call him!" </p><p>As Lucius Malfoy picked himself up, he rolled up the sleeves of his jacket and shirt and hovered his hand over his mark when a strange tweaking came from the chandelier above them all. Bellatrix was forced to push Hermione away as the chandelier crashed, disrupting the call for the Dark Lord as Harry intercepted Draco to steal back the wands and knocked Lucius off his back before he could have the chance to begin the call. </p><p>"Stupid elf! You could've killed me!" Bellatrix snapped at Dobby with absolutely no regard for his rights. </p><p>"Dobby never meant to kill! Dobby only meant to main or seriously injure." Dobby protested, justifying his actions just as Narcissa waved her wand, only for Dobby to snap his fingers, and the wand was absent from her hand. </p><p>"How dare you take a witch's wand?! How dare you defy your masters?!" </p><p>"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf! And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" </p><p>The second Dobby went to apparate out of the room, Bellatrix threw her knife with deadly accuracy at the portal which vanished into thin air. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Later that day... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>A sacred grave disturbed as an ominous figure hovered over the corpse of his enemy to examine the wand that was in their hands which now became owned by the most powerful dark wizard. Little did he know, the Elder Wand did not call to him and unlimited power was not at his disposal; no matter how much power he held, he could not delay the inevitable. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dementors hovered over Hogwarts as every student was surveyed by the Carrows that remained as the deputy headmaster and headmistress to Severus Snape. Thanks to Neville, he'd been able to supply Griffindor with proper food compared to the horrible mess they'd be fed once a day as a punishment for being the very house that Voldemort despised whereas Slytherin were seen as a protege to the Dark Lord. As a grade of students marched into the castle with Death Eaters watching them closely as soon their reign over Hogwarts would end. </p><p>On a usual day in the Room of Requirements while the rebellious students had been hoping every day the Death Eaters wouldn't discover their location, (Y/n) had long put aside his fears over Luna's safety as the bond they shared gave a very strange positive energy. However it was meant to be taken, (Y/n) saw that as a good sign. It came more to a surprise to the (h/c) teenager that his girlfriend and soulmate had returned, bearing news on Harry, Ron and Hermione's whereabouts and what they'd been up to while the rest of the school awaited their return with eagerness. It wasn't until when Luna did return to Hogwarts, that (Y/n) consciousness was eased at the sight of her return. Later that evening, on Neville's run to retrieve food from Aberforth Dumbledore, he discovered a message from Aberforth and Dumbledore's sister in a painting that called him to investigate Harry Potter's return to Hogsmeade. </p><p>After everyone settled from applauding Harry, Ron and Hermione's return, Harry greeted his followers of Dumbledore's Army. "Okay. There's something we need to find. Something hidden here in the castle. And it may help us defeat You Know Who." Harry began, as he was nervous to put everyone's excitement down due to not being able to find out what exactly he was looking for. </p><p>"What is it?" Neville asked enthusiastically. </p><p>"We don't know." Harry answered quickly. </p><p>"Where is it?" Dean Thomas asked, astounded just like everyone else who'd become disheartened with Harry's return. </p><p>"We don't know that either. I realise it's not much to go on." </p><p>"That's nothing to go on," Seamus criticized him. </p><p>"We're thinking it has something to do with Ravenclaw. Um, it'll be, small, easily concealed... anyone, any ideas?" </p><p>Out of everyone, Luna was the one to hint at Harry a lead. "Well, there's Rowena Rravenclaw's lost diadem?" </p><p>"Oh, bloody hell. Here we go," Ron muttered as he was clearly not in the mood for any of Luna's antics. </p><p>"Lost diadem of Ravenclaw? Hasn't anyone heard of this? It's quite famous." Luna continued, ignoring any possible negative thoughts that could create any self-consciousness for Luna to feel. </p><p>(Y/n) pondered at the diadem and spoke out as to spare Luna the awkward silence. "No. Maybe she's right. It's small, easily concealed somewhere where no-one's been able to find it. Think about it. Voldemort would have something, anything to do with the lost diadem. Just like she sad: it's famous! I'm willing to bet Voldemort would have wanted that diadem for something for good reason. Maybe that's what you're looking for?" </p><p>"Yes, but (Y/n), it's been lost for centuries now. There isn't a person alive who's seen it." Cho Chang disagreed. </p><p>"Exactly. Maybe not some alive. But someone dead..." </p><p>All of a sudden, a door opened, where Ginny Weasley appeared as the crowd made room for Harry, Ron and Hermione to spot Ron's little sister who'd come with urgent news. </p><p>"Snape knows. Snape knows Harry was spotted in Hogsmeade." Ginny reported in distress. </p><p>Everyone looked back at Harry for guidance as to what his plan was. Of course, he felt he had a score to settle with Snape, so of course, he'd want to confront him directly and try get rid of the Carrows while he was at it. Everyone dressed accordingly in their school clothes and robes and assembled in the Great Hall in their four houses, standing in dead silence. </p><p>With all the students gathered, Snape addressed them nonchalantly in a dead voice. "Many of you are surely wondering why I summoned you at this hour? It's come to my attention that earlier this evening, Harry Potter was sighted in Hogsmeade. Now! Should anyone - student or staff - attempt to aid Mr Potter, they will be punished; in a manner consistent with the severity of their transgression. Furthermore, any person found to have knowledge of these events, who fails to come forward, will be treated as... equally guilty. If anyone has knowledge of Mr Potter's movements this evening, I invite you to step forward... now." </p><p>"It seems, despite your exhaustive defensive strategies, you still have a bit of a security problem, headmaster. How dare you stand where he stood? Tell them how it happened that night! Tell them, how you looked him in the eye - a man who trusted you - and killed him!" Harry scolded him, calling him out for his cowardice. </p><p>The remainder of the Order along with the Weasley's appeared to stand against Severus and the Carrows. As Severus motioned to draw his wand, Professor McGonagal stepped in to push Harry aside as the rest of the students huddled against the walls, knowing a fight was about to go down. As Professor McGonagal began her offensive, Severus blocked her attacks before parrying them to kill the Carrows and fled while the students cheered and order was restored to Hogwarts. It wasn't until Voldemort's voice hissed into everyone's minds, sending them all a message to hand over Harry if they were to live to fight another day, or perish. </p><p>Knowing the stakes were raised, Professor McGonagal made sure to have everyone that was underage to leave while they could while those who were capable of holding their own to remain as she took every precaution to keep Voldemort's forces out of Hogwarts. While this was happening, Luna and (Y/n) accompanied Neville, Seamus and a few others to blowing up one of the bridges in the back of the school that led into the forests close to the path that led to Hagrid's hut. While this was happening, a group of Dementors flew in to attack the students. Thanks to Harry's teachings, they were able to cast their Patronus' that dispersed the Dementors so that Neville and Seamus could plant bombs in preparation of delaying Voldemort's forces from getting in and surrounding the students. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Part Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a magical dome protecting Hogwarts, Luna and (Y/n) braced for certain death by remaining at Hogwarts. They had their chance to flee, but bravely, they remained behind to ensure that they won. That good triumphed over evil. </p><p>"Are you alright, love?" Luna asked, dazing her soulmate as he stared along the bridge where spells were casted at the dome where the rest of Voldemort's army tried to break the dome's enchantment. </p><p>"I guess so. Just, just worried about whether we get out of this alive or not." (Y/n) responded shyly as he held the knife Bellatrix used to kill Dobby while faint explosions went off in the distance. </p><p>"We will." </p><p>"Just don't die on me when the fighting starts." </p><p>As Luna was about to respond, explosions coming from the bridge stole everyone's attention towards them. A few seconds later, Neville climbed up to everyone's relief. It took tremendous amounts of power to break the magical dome moments before the bridge blew up. And so, the battle began. Everyone assembled in the front courtyard or inside the castle as Death Eaters flew in, bombarding the courtyard as students fled indoors in a mass panic to find shelter from those that managed to penetrate the castle in areas where students fled in fear the most. Together, (Y/n) and Luna fought off the Death Eaters in the Great Hall as the battle went on for hours and hours without end. <br/><br/></p><p>The cease-fire came after the sun began to rise, to which there were many casualties on both sides, the survivors of the battle had been worn out and exhausted by the bloodshed to protect Harry Potter. Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Hagrid came along, bound with rope around his neck as he held a body in his arms. </p><p>"Harry Potter... is dead!" Voldemort proclaimed, unable to keep back his excitement from the thrill of looking at everyone's expressions. </p><p>Luna gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as (Y/n) wrapped his arm across her back and pulled her close. Ginny cried over the news as everyone became scared of the Dark Lord. </p><p>"Stupid girl. Harry Potter, is dead." Voldemort insulted Ginny before he spoke to everyone that had gathered to witness the remainder of his forces gathered opposite the courtyard. "From this day forth, you put your faith, in me." </p><p>Voldemort looked back at his allies and supporters and cheered over Harry's death, to which they all laughed. </p><p>"And now is the time to declare yourself: come forward and join us, or die." Voldemort proposed. </p><p>(Y/n) tensed at the standoff. His eyes constantly drifted from Voldemort to Hagrid holding Harry's body to Bellatrix standing on a rock beside the Dark Lord. In his mind, he felt all hope was lost. so if he were to die, he would do so swiftly. Removing his arm from Luna, (Y/n) walked over towards Voldemort and his forces, to everyone's surprise as a few cried out, calling him a traitor and a coward. As he looked back, he couldn't help but feel remorse for his actions. </p><p>"Well, I must say, I hoped for better," said Voldemort, disappointed at the lack of chance when Neville limped forward also, holding the sorting hat in his hand. "And who might you be, young man?" </p><p>Neville paused, knowing the mockery of laughter once the Death Eaters heard his name. "Neville Longbottom." </p><p>"Well, Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our ranks with your friend--" </p><p>"I'd like to say something!" </p><p>Reluctantly, Voldemort obliged in letting Neville do so. </p><p>"Doesn't matter that Harry's gone." Neville began. </p><p>"Stand down, Neville," Seamus warned him. </p><p>"People die every day! Friends, family... Yeah. We lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us. In here," he pointed to his heart. "So's Fred, Remus, Tonks... All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will! Because you're wrong! Harry's heart <em>did </em>beat for us! For all of us! It's not over!" </p><p>Neville drew the Sword of Griffindor when (Y/n) jumped in to say some words of his own as the hostility grew in a matter of seconds. "All my life, I've been ridiculed and mocked for the birthmark on my face. It wasn't until I found someone who accepted me for who I am, no matter how I dressed, what I wore, how I behaved... Despite having revenge plague my mind." </p><p>As he spoke, he and Bellatrix exchanged glances, to which she eyed him suspiciously as he ignored her foul gaze that reeked of insanity.</p><p>"I realised that revenge was a fools game: a sure way of losing yourself. But as I stand here, witnessing a massacre for a mere boy... it's aches me to see you all fighting for a lost cause. But Harry's heart dumbest for us. Which is why someone shall have to restore what was broken: by tearing out from the inside."</p><p>As soon as (Y/n) finished rambling to drop everyone's guard when Harry's body fell out of Hagrid's arms the same time he drew Bellatrix's knife and slit her throat with it. Bellatrix's eyes shot wide open as her hands came up to her throat. </p><p>(Y/n) knelt down beside Bellatrix and muttered, "This isn't revenge, but justice..." </p><p>In a blind rage, Voldemort shot explosive spells at a fleeing Harry Potter as he regrouped with his friends. As for (Y/n), due to being close to those of Voldemort's supports - upon the realisation that Voldemort failed to kill Harry, a big majority of those fled including the Malfoy's - remained behind and fought till their deaths, as the (h/c) teenager ran towards his allies until a stray shot hit him in his lower back, causing him to stumble forward onto his stomach as a sizzling pain ached where he'd been hit. </p><p>"(Y/N)!!" A voice yelped as Luna ran towards him, casting a shield in front of (Y/n) as she knelt down to lift him up by throwing his arm over her shoulder and hoisted him up. </p><p>As (Y/n) limped along with Luna supporting his weight, he protected their backs as constant spell fire impacted the shield (Y/n) desperately tried to withhold until an explosion knocked them both off their feet just as they were about to enter the Great Hall. Ears were ringing, dust and dirt fell through the air and a numb feeling resided in their sides and legs as Luna and (Y/n) moaned and grunted as they were almost behind safety when someone came along and dragged them where the injured were being treated before the two passed out. </p><p>When she came to, the blonde teenager found many survivors of the Battle of Hogwarts with some staff treating the injured whereas the dead were laid respectfully in the company of their friends and loved ones. As for her soulmate, Luna could not find him whatsoever until he appeared in crutches with his left foot bandaged up to his shin. (Y/n) made his way over to sit down beside his soulmate who said nothing as she stared at him with her head tilted to one side. </p><p>"It's over. It's all over." (Y/n) began, his voice trailing off. </p><p>Luna smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "What will you do now? Do you want to finish up now or take another couple years to graduate?" </p><p>"As long as we're together, I'll go where you go." </p><p>"But I want your opinion." </p><p>(Y/n) paused, pursing his lips. "Let's stay." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>A few years later... </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mr Lovegood. But I'm afraid the money the Ministry stole from not only you, but a number of families. What they stole cannot be returned. This was confirmed by Minister Shacklebolt," said a brunette worker at the Ministry of Magic. </p><p>Distressed by this revelation, (Y/n) Leviticus Lovegood and his wife Luna, became unsettled over what was stolen from (Y/n) long before the Ministry being in clear water without any evil or negative influence within the Ministry of Magic thanks to Kingsley Shacklebolt. </p><p>"If this comes as any constellation to the matter, Minister Shacklebolt has agreed to have the Ministry pay for student's education at Hogwarts - though they must purchase their own equipment and clothing. And, since you two are valuable friends of mine and that to my husband and brother-in-law and my sister-in-law, I have convinced Minister Shacklebolt to fund your zoo of mystical creatures." </p><p>Both (Y/n) and Luna perked up, surprised at this generous donation and smiled joyfully. </p><p>At a loss for words, Luna said, "Thank you, Hermione. How can we ever repay you?" </p><p>"No need." Hermione grinned, winking at the happy couple. </p><p>Now knowing that their zoo would be funded by Hermione as a courteous offer as well as being good friends with her, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and their children, they felt honoured by this and vowed to ensure every mythical beast was taken care of with the ability to feel free and at home with Luna and (Y/n) Lovegood as their carers. As for children of their own, Luna did the honours of naming their first-born son Dobby and their second-born daughter, Demelza. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>THE END</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>